El ginecólogo
by Billie Noir
Summary: Las visitas al ginecólogo nunca son agradables para nadie y N.Tonks no es distinta al resto...[Capit cinco]Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Será cortita, o al menos lo intentaré. Que luego me lio y se me van las ideas como en mi otro fic. Pero prometo continuarlo.**

**Esto es una historia totalmente alternativa sobre Remus y Tonks. La verdad es a mi no me suele gustar sacar a los personajes de su contexto propio, pero la idea me pareció graciosa.**

**Sin más os dejo con ello, a ver que tal.**

**

* * *

**

**El ginecólogo**

Una vez al año, Nymphadora Tonks se tomaba la mañana libre para prepararse, mental y físicamente, para sobrellevar con humor su visita al ginecólogo. Aquello no era una rutina agradable, ni mucho menos deseada; pero su madre, Andrómeda, había asumido, en parte por la machaconería de los médicos, que había que mantener en buen estado los bajos y la consecuencia de aquello fue que para cuando Tonks tuvo edad suficiente para ir al ginecólogo, ella ya había hecho su trabajo grabándole a su hija la importancia de una revisión anual.

Andrómeda Black era una mujer corriente, de creencias comunes, pero con una cabezonería alarmante en los temas que suponía importantes. Y Tonks confirmaría con vehemencia, por todos los dioses, que mamá Andrómeda era capaz de pasar un camello por el ojo de una aguja si se lo proponía.

Tonks detestaba las visitas a los ginecólogos. Nunca fue agradable tumbarse en una posición poco inocente sin ropa que cubriera de cintura para abajo, resguardarte con una pequeña sábana blanca en la que desearías que se hubieran gastado más dinero en tela y esperando desanimada a que te hurguen en una parte de tu cuerpo generalmente bien protegida.

Pero los deberes son los deberes y Nymphadora Tonks tenía las cosas igual de claras que su madre. Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto. Ese año había pensado ignorar la cita con el ginecólogo aprovechando que su antigua doctora se había jubilado. Aquella señora pequeña, arrugada y con una sonrisa que nunca ganaría un premio, le producía la suficiente tranquilidad como para acudir a la cita con cierta calma o al menos sin esa ansiedad que le hacía ladrar en vez de hablar.

La jubilación de la doctora le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Aunque a mal tiempo buena cara y con una sonrisa se dijo que con tan poca actividad sexual como tenía ella, más sana no podía estar. Un pensamiento realmente ignorante, se reprendió al momento siguiente. Y sermoneándose cogió el "páginas amarillas" de la ciudad en busca de un sustituto. Así la encontró una de sus amigas, Ginny, cuando apareció por su casa para devolverle un libro prestado.

La pelirroja Ginny Weasley era una mujer con carácter de armas tomar que con una mirada conseguía poner firme a cualquier hombre que pululara a su alrededor. En sus carnes lo sufría el pobre Harry, que por ser su novio no vivía para sustos y espantar moscardones. A pesar de que Ginny era la mujer más fiel del universo, su fidelidad no quitaba que resultara una mujer tremendamente deseable y el temor oculto de Harry siempre había sido que Ginny alguna vez se diera cuenta de lo poca cosa que era él, lo mucha mujer que era ella y, entonces, se largara con un profesor de kárate; por eso la vigilaba de cerca.

Sin un saludo, Ginny le preguntó a bocajarro que hacía tirada en el sofá con el libro de las páginas amarillas abierto y Tonks no pudo eludir una respuesta. Sin decir nada la pelirroja abrió su bolso, rebuscó durante unos segundos y sacó una tarjetita blanca. Con una sonrisa se la tendió a Tonks.

"¿Un hombre?", el gesto de desagrado de Tonks provocó una risotada escéptica en Ginny. "Tanto que abogas por el libre albedrío. ¿Llevas los vaqueros rotos como rebeldía y te escandalizas por ir a un ginecólogo?". Tonks no pudo más que cerrar la boca dando por ganada la batalla verbal de Ginny.

De modo que, un año más, Tonks estaba preparada. Bien limpia, aseada y arreglada para su cita con el ginecólogo. Como todos los años, salvo por la pequeña cuestión de que este año no era ella, era él. Tan ansiosa estaba por ese pequeño cambio que se había duchado dos veces, por miedo a sudar y oler mal.

El trayecto en autobús fue demasiado corto para su gusto y ni le dio tiempo a morderse las uñas hasta los muñones por el nerviosismo. En dos pasos desde la parada se plantó en el portal del doctor y, antes de llamar para que la dejaran entrar, comprobó su aspecto. Se colocó un poco el pelo rosa chicle recién cortado frente a su reflejo en los cristales del portal. Miró la tarjeta de Ginny para asegurarse de estar en la dirección correcta. "Doctor Remus Lupin. Ginecólogo", releyó con nerviosismo. Suspiró, tragó saliva y entró en la casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Cómo te ha ido el ginecólogo? -Le gritó Ginny desde la cocina de su apartamento. Tonks dejó de poner la mesa consciente de que lo estaba haciendo al revés y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

La consulta había ido...bien. Bien en el sentido de que ella estaba completamente sana y salvo por unos análisis que tenía que hacerse, todo estaba perfecto. Sin embargo, nada durante la hora que pasó en la consulta había salido bien.

-¿Tonks? -Ginny sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina preocupada por el silencio de su amiga.

-Bien, bien -Resumió la chica, reordenando la mesa. Ginny no pareció convencida, pero el olor a quemado encaminó su interés hacia los fogones. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Tonks fue a abrir dejando pasar a parte de invitados a la cena que daba Ginny: su hermano Ron, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood. Pronto el comedor se llenó de risas, chistes y cotilleos que no permitieron dedicarle ni un segundo más a la extraña revisión de aquella mañana.

Harry llegó un poco más tarde acompañado por su amigo Draco, admirado y odiado a partes iguales por las chicas y chicos allí presentes. Como decía Neville otro de los amigos en común de todos ellos, un grupo mixto sin tensión sexual era como una tarta de chocolate sin chocolate. Obvio¿no? Pero para no faltar a esa norma, presuntamente inventada por el chico en un momento de lucidez, en este grupo también había dosis de tensión sexual, a saber: Draco y Ron competían en silencio por Hermione que estaba indecisa entre ellos dos y Luna bebía los vientos por Ron de una manera descarada.

Por suerte para Tonks, ella estaba fuera de ese juego, simplemente porque desde el principio había dejado muy claro que con los amigos no se juega. Aún así Draco alguna vez le había tirado los tejos, es que ese chico no se podía estar quieto. Harry y Ginny actuaban como pilar del grupo por ser la pareja que inició esa amistad, así que nadie los tocaba.

Tonks apareció por la cocina para ayudar a Ginny, ignorando la advertencia explícita de la pelirroja de que no se atreviera en su vida a tocar los fogones o ella misma se encargaría de cortarle las manos. Todavía recordaban con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa el día que Tonks quemó la cocina de Ginny. En realidad, era ella la única que todavía no podía recordarlo sin echarse a llorar amargamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Tonks alargó su manos hacía una fuente llena de patatas cocidas.

-Aleja esa mano de mi comida, destructora de cocinas -Le advirtió Ginny y Tonks se apresuró a obedecer. La cocinera sacó la cabeza por la puerta y contó a los invitados del salón -Nos falta el octavo pasajero.

-¡Ah¿Pero hay más¿Va a salir del estómago de Ron? -Ginny puso los ojos en blanco ante el chascarrillo de Tonks -Entonces hay que sacar un cubierto más. Sólo puse siete.

-Un amigo de Harry -Contestó lacónica Ginny. La curiosidad de Tonks aumentó e incluso fantaseó con la idea de tener plan esa noche.

-¿Quién es¿Lo conozco¿Está bueno?

-Os conocéis, sí. Incluso yo diría que él te conoce profundamente -A duras penas Ginny controló una carcajada. Tonks arrugó la nariz pensativa, qué significaba eso de profundamente.

-¡Oh! No me digas que es Kingsley. Ya os dije que esa noche había bebido demasiado y no fue para recordar -Protestó Tonks. En ese momento sonó el timbre y con un "ya voy", Harry fue a darle la bienvenida a su amigo. Nymphadora desde la cocina oyó un amortiguado "Siempre tan puntual, Remus".

-Anda, mira se llama como mi ginecólogo -Ginny, ahora sí dejó escapar la carcajada que llevaba un rato aguantando para no herir a su amiga. Ya sabían lo cerrada que era para algunas cosas y probablemente cenar con el hombre que le revisó los bajos no era nada agradable para ella. Sin embargo, Ginny lo veía tan divertido.

Tonks, perpleja la observó reírse, mientras una idea se abría paso lentamente entre sus neuronas. Una idea que unía, y eso que parecía imposible, a su ginecólogo con el amigo de Harry. Al final, en su mente resonó un clic típico de bombilla encendida y Tonks se quedó pálida.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar -Ginny, ya recuperada, tiró de la manga de Tonks. Pero esta permanecía agarrada al a encimera con los ojos como platos y muy pálida -No me digas que te da vergüenza

-Maldita sea, Ginny. Ese tipo me ha visto semidesnuda -Le gruñó Tonks -¿Cómo Harry puede invitar a cenar al tío que te inspecciona la vagina una vez al año? -Gritó Tonks ya fuera de control. Ginny, volvió a reírse con todas sus ganas.

-Matiz número uno: es su trabajo y no implica nada. Te recuerdo que no serías mi amiga si tuviera en cuenta los masajes que le pides a Harry -Replicó Ginny.

-El trabajo de Harry no empieza ni termina entre mis piernas.

-Matiz número dos: -Ginny ignoró el comentario de Tonks -¿Cuántos tíos te han visto semidesnuda en situaciones peores?

-¡Oh! Por todos los dioses. Está mañana ha sido horrible. No puedo salir ahí actuar como si nada hubiera pasado -Desesperada oyó como Harry se acercaba a la cocina buscando a su novia para que saludara al invitado.

-¿Por qué? -Le preguntó Ginny caminando hacía el salón con un par de bandejas al encuentro con Harry.

-Porque, durante el reconocimiento, me he excitado -Le confesó Tonks, más colorada que el ketchup y retorciendo nerviosa un trapo de cocina. Dos segundos después ambas fuentes caían de las manos de Ginny que luchaba por controlar la risa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nymphadora Tonks no era una mujer pusilánime, ni se dejaba intimidar por las situaciones. Generalmente, sabía tomarse las cosas con la ligereza suficiente como para permitirse disfrutar, incluso en las rupturas más traumáticas. Pero esa noche, estaba siendo, con diferencia, la peor de su vida.

Después del susto de Harry al encontrarse las bandejas rotas en el suelo, la comida desperdigada y a su novia agarrándose al marco de la puerta de la cocina para no caerse de la risa; consiguieron limpiar todo el suelo y pedir unas pizzas para tener algo con qué cenar.

Tonks fue el centro de las miradas de sus amigos cuando se enteraron que no habría cena suculenta made in Ginny y las miradas no fueron de agradecimiento precisamente. Nadie sabía cómo pero dos de cada tres cenas eran frustradas por la patosa de Tonks, aunque esta vez no lograban intuir lo que había pasado.

Durante todo ese rato, Remus Lupin, su nuevo ginecólogo y recientemente descubierto amigo de Harry Potter, se comportó como un perfecto caballero. Ayudó a recoger la comida del suelo, se ofreció a llamar por teléfono al servicio a domicilio y saludó con cortesía a Tonks. Ella sólo pudo balbucear y tropezar contra una silla.

Ahora sentada enfrente de él, lo observaba mordisquear su porción de pizza sonriente y relajado, mientras ella era incapaz de comer nada pensando en qué momento Lupin comentaría "mirad lo que me ha pasado esta mañana. Nymphadora ha venido a mi consulta y cuando la estaba revisando, se ha excitado". Ella moriría de vergüenza, se haría la cirugía plástica y huiría con otro nombre a Méjico.

Aunque con un poco de suerte, él ni se habría dado cuenta. Quién iba a notar una mini-excitación, teniendo en cuenta que en el ginecólogo nadie lo hacía. Tonks se atragantó al pensar en eso, encima era una rara de narices.

Miró a Remus un poco más. A lo mejor no era tan raro que se le revolucionaran las hormonas frente a un doctor tan guapo. Alto, delgado sin excesos y esas manos tan suaves. A fuerza tenían que ser suaves y ¡la bata le quedaba tan bien!

Ginny estaba sentada a su lado y de vez en cuando la oía carraspear para aguantarse la risa. Tonks no pensaba ni mirar a la traidora de su amiga. En esos momentos necesitaba comprensión y no una pelirroja de risa floja.

-Ehm...Esto...Tonks...je...jejemm...-Ginny hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse. Se puso de pie -¿Me ayudas con los platos y traemos el helado?

Todos, excepto Remus, miraron a la pelirroja cómo si la hubieran abducido. ¿Desde cuando pedía ayuda a Tonks con los platos? Hermione miró su plato. ¡Si era la vajilla buena! Eso era muy raro, así que también ella se levantó a ayudar dispuesta a enterarse de lo que pasaba. Luna aprovechó la ausencia de Hermione para ganar puestos en la carrera por quedarse con Ron. Harry observó marchar a su novia preocupado, por las cosas raras que hacía.

-¡Ahora me vas a contar cómo fue que te excitaste en el ginecólogo! -Ginny acorraló a Tonks en la cocina. Aunque ella ya lo había previsto, accedió a acompañar al a pelirroja simplemente por alejarse de la mesa.

-¡Madre de Dios! -La voz de Hermione Granger se oyó al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina y al segundo entraba con los ojos como platos dispuesta a saber más.

-¿Tú también? -Suspiró Tonks vencida -¿Queréis que llame al resto?

-En la consulta de Remus -Le explicó Ginny, en versión resumida, a Hermione. Como había previsto, ambas se echaron a reír agarradas la una a la otra sin poderse controlar.

-No me digáis que nunca os ha pasado -Gruñó Tonks, buscando la solidaridad de sus mal llamadas amigas. Ellas dejaron de reír un poco, se enjugaron las lágrimas.

-¡Ah, sí! A mi me pasó una vez -Dijo de repente Hermione como si se le encendiera una bombilla. Después en su cara apareció un gesto de falsa decepción -¡Ah, pero no! Estaba jugando a los médicos con Ron.

Y las dos volvieron a reír. Tonks se apoyó contra la puerta, esperando con paciencia y mala leche que dejaran de burlarse de ella. Cómo no lo hicieran pronto, la vajilla de Ginny no lo contaría.

-¿Juegas a los médicos con Ron? -Ginny de repente se había puesto seria y miraba a Hermione con los ojos entornados -Mira que te dije que no debes hacerle daño.

-Pero si yo no fui. Él se empeñó en explorar...

-¡Basta! Hablamos de mí y no de las cosas que haces con Ron -Cortó Tonks.

-Pero a mi no me importa lo que haga con Ron. ¡El problema es que también lo hace con Draco! -La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente y la cabeza de Remus apareció por ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola -Saludó tímidamente. Tonks deseó poder camuflarse contra la pared y pasar desapercibida -Harry me manda como avanzadilla para ver si tenéis problemas de algún tipo con los helados.

-¡Oh, sí! Perdona -Ginny se disculpó y a toda prisa abrió el congelador donde había helado para un regimiento. Empezó a sacar botes de helado y los fue poniendo en los brazos de Remus -Es que nos hemos puesto a cotillear y ya sabes...

-¿Qué hay, Nymphadora? -Tonks se pegó aún más a la pared apelando a todos los poderes del universo para que se la tragaran los azulejos de la cocina y olvidándose de que lo que realmente le molestaba en momentos normales era que la llamaran por su nombre -Cuándo tengas los resultados de los análisis, no te olvides de traerlos.

-Sí...Sí, claro -Tartamudeó. ¡Leches! Estaba siendo una tonta. Si no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado esa mañana en la consulta. Podría obviar el amago de gemido que salió de su garganta en el preciso momento... En cuanto el doctor Lupin salió de la cocina cargado de helados, Hermione y Ginny sonrieron con malicia.

-No me extraña nada que te pasara "eso" -Comentó Hermione resoplando -Es muy mono¿verdad? Parece mentira que sea amigo de Harry -Antes de que Ginny pudiera replicarle nada. La cabeza de Remus volvió a aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Por cierto, Nymphadora -La chica otra vez se pegó a la pared, imitada por Hermione que temió que Remus la hubiera escuchado -Te dejaste una carpeta con un montón de papeles en la consulta esta mañana.

-¡Mierda! La beca -Tonks se olvidó de todos sus problemas con el ginecólogo. Esos papeles eran realmente importantes si quería seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.

-¿Son importantes? -Hermione y Ginny secretamente, se relamieron al ver la carita de preocupación del doctor. Era realmente mono.

-La verdad es que sí. ¿Sería un problema que mañana a primera hora pasara a recogerlos? -Remus le aseguró que aquello no sería ningún problema. Que pasara a la hora que quisiera y cuando comprobó que Tonks se quedaba tranquila, se marchó de nuevo sin oír el suspiró enamoradizo de las tres chicas.

-Tonks, has suspirado -Ginny la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De alivio -Corrigió a la pelirroja antes de que pudiera decir una tontería.

-Ni hablar. La última vez que suspiraste así, te liaste con Kinsgley -Hermione no se quedó callada.

-Aún diría más, -Ginny también se decidió a aportar su opinión -el suspiro anterior a ese casi acaba en boda.

-Kinsgley y Martin fueron un error... -Empezó a decir Tonks, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuente de que sus palabras sólo confirmaban las ideas de sus amigas. Se corrigió -y eso ha sido un suspiro de alivio -Sin esperar una respuesta salió de la cocina. Aunque eso suponía pasar de la sartén al fuego en dos pasos. Dónde estaba mejor¿acorralada en la cocina con dos amigas locas paranoicas o en el salón reviviendo la humillación de esa mañana? Decidió pasar por el servicio a refrescarse. Antes de alejarse mucho de la cocina alcanzó a oír la voz de Hermione.

-¡Qué te habrá dado el doctor en la consulta!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Dejá vú_. Exactamente así se sentía. El día anterior había hecho lo mismo. Levantarse, ducharse, no desayunar por los nervios en el estómago y plantarse delante del portal de su ginecólogo. Hasta volvía a arreglarse el pelo delante del cristal del portal. ¿Estaría atrapada en el tiempo como Bill Murray en aquella peli?

Por suerte ya no tenía que abrir las piernas delante de él. ¡Oh! Incluso era posible que fuera la enfermera la que le entregara su carpeta de la beca. Era por esos papeles por los que regresaba la consulta, porque si fuera por ella no volvía a pisarla por los siglos de los siglos, Amén. Y los análisis que se los llevara Ginny.

Deseando que el doctor Lupin estuviera ocupado, subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llamó al timbre de la puerta de madera con la placa "_Doctor Remus Lupin. Ginecólogo y tocólogo_". Se miró las puntas de los zapatos intentando calmar su nerviosismo mientras esperaba que abriera la enfermera.

La espera fue larga. Al principio se alegró pensando que no había nadie, que se habían tomado vacaciones y ella no tendría que verle la cara al doctor. Sería todo un alivio no tener que esforzar la mente en intentar no balbucear delante de él. Contenta, giró medio cuerpo dispuesta a marcharse rápidamente de allí; pero enseguida la palabra "beca" apareció en su mente reteniéndola allí, delante de la puerta. Muy a su pesar, los papeles de la beca eran más importantes que su incomodidad ante el doctor.

-¿Señorita Tonks? -Al fin abrió la puerta la enfermera y a Tonks le resultó curioso que la mujer se acordara de su nombre y su cara -¿Podría esperar un momento en la sala de espera? Estoy asistiendo al doctor en una pequeña intervención. En unos momentos la atiendo.

La sonrisa de Tonks al comprobar que no vería al doctor por el momento se diluyó al entrar de nuevo en la sala de espera. Odiaba las salas de espera y sobretodo las del ginecólogo donde ninguna mujer se miraba a la cara, ni entablaba conversación alguna. Parecía que por comentar el tiempo de ese día, la interlocutora pudiera conocer todos los detalles de tu vida sexual. Además la música del hilo musical era infumable. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta nunca de que un gran éxito deja de serlo una vez pasa por una sala de espera? Que se lo digan a Celine Dion y su "My heart will go on...". Terrible.

Tonks simplemente dejó que la enfermera se marchara y se sentó en una de las sillas libres de la sala de espera. Una par de mujeres inclinaron la cabeza levemente a modo de saludo y la miraron disimuladamente por encima de la revista de moda correspondiente, como si tuvieran que hacer un informe sobre su vida personal. O tal vez se lo imaginara ella, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que ellas sabían que se había excitado en la consulta de ayer.

Tonks cruzó las piernas controlando las ganas de explicarles que no había vuelto para repetir su hazaña. Sin querer le dio una patada a un florero de diseño situado, mal situado diría Andrómeda Black, que se bamboleó vacilante con el ruido característico de las cosas a punto de caer. Tonks fue rápida y lo agarró cuando la inclinación del jarrón ponía en peligro su punto de equilibrio. Las mujeres de la sala le dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria, reprendiéndola por el ruido molesto. Ella sonrió conciliadora. Después decidió estarse muy quita y desear que la espera terminara pronto.

Una tónica en la vida de Tonks era que sus deseos no se hacían realidad por obra divina, ni siquiera por obra de su madre y eso que era muy protectora. Todos y cada uno de los deseos que Tonks veía cumplidos, tenían impresa la marca de su cabezonería. Que si una bicicleta: un verano sirviendo hamburguesas en un bar, la ilusión de ser artista: un viaje a Londres desde su pueblecito en las costas de Inglaterra sola, con una mochila, una dirección en un papel amarillo y dos años de duro trabajo en la Universidad. Todos esos deseos que implicaban al tiempo, al azar y a la providencia en ella no funcionaban. De modo que le tocó esperar y bastante rato.

Aquella hora en aquel ambiente incómodo en la sala de espera le obligó a llegar a dos conclusiones relacionadas con el gusto de los médicos a la hora de decorar sus salas de espera: Uno, usar colores pastel en las paredes no calma, adormece en el mejor de los casos o te crea una crisis de ansiedad al llevarte a pensar que eres el único nervioso en una sala donde hasta las paredes están relajadas y dos, o Remus tenía un lado femenino muy acusado, o tenía una mano femenina detrás aconsejándole. Una mano femenina médico, también. Durante un segundo se imaginó al doctor Lupin como un tierno y amante esposo. Con un par de pequeños niños correteando por un jardín con el césped recién cortado y ella misma haciéndole masajes en esa espalda que...

-Señorita¿es esta su carpeta? -La enfermera interrumpió los pensamientos de Tonks, en el mismo momento en que ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. Miró a la mujer y a la carpeta alternativamente, no sabiendo si agradecérselo o gruñirle sin piedad por interrumpir aquel momento de ensoñación. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente sonrió, asintió y cogió su carpeta feliz por la idea de marcharse de allí.

Con una pericia nunca vista en ella, Tonks esquivó todos los obstáculos del pasillo de la consulta -¡Qué manía con poner jarrones por todas partes!- y alcanzó la puerta de salida en lo que Mary Poppins dice "supercalifragilísticoespialidoso".

-¡Nymphadora! -Resultó que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida en salir de allí, porque antes de girar el pomo, la voz de Remus Lupin la llamó. Se volvió hacia él. Allí estaba con una estupenda sonrisa, de esas que sólo sabe poner Indiana Jones, y a su mente volvió de nuevo la imagen de los masajes. Hasta su odiado nombre le pareció encantador en los labios del doctor Lupin -¿Recogiste la carpeta?

Tonks se esforzó, pero sólo consiguió balbucear y ponerse colorada. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle así¿De verdad no notó nada el día anterior? Remus le impidió hablar y algo preocupado le preguntó -¿Te acuerdas si ayer hicimos la ecografía?

Tonks lo meditó. No, no se acordaba, en realidad tenía algo más presente la vergüenza que había pasado. Remus esperó pacientemente a que la chica le respondiera.

-Eso es el cacharro del gel frío¿verdad? -Remus amplió su sonrisa, divertido, al escuchar la nueva definición del aparato -Creo que sí.

-Entonces, -Remus arrugó el ceño algo más preocupado que antes -vamos a tener que repetirla. Ayer tuve un día de esos tontos en lo que te olvidas de todo y creo que no anoté los resultados en tu informe.

-Ah -Tonks volvió a balbucear. Otra vez el mismo suplicio, no -Claro...

-Estupendo entonces, ven cuando quieras. No necesitas cita -Se despidió de ella después de que su nuevo paciente entrara en su despacho -¡Nos vemos, Nymphadora!

Y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tonks se quedó allí, maldiciendo a todos los dioses por su mala suerte. Tener que volver allí y ¿si le volvía a pasar? Menuda vergüenza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione apretaba los labios aguantando la risa y mirando de reojo a Tonks que, sentada a su lado, revisaba los papeles de la beca. Tenían por costumbre reunirse en un bar cutre que estaba en la acera enfrente de la casa de Tonks. Por lo menos el sofá era cómodo y los bollos rellenos de chocolate tenían algún componente adictivo que les hacía comprarlos al por mayor.

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! -Tonks dejó de leer y miró enfadada a su amiga. Hermione hundió su cara en la taza de café para disimular otra carcajada -¡Qué no tiene gracia!

Neville Longbottom, camarero de aquel bar y otra de las razones porque iban todos allí a gastar su tiempo libre y su dinero, dejó una taza con el café de Tonks y se sentó con ellas.

-Sí que lo es -Aseguró Hermione sorbiendo su café para evitar de nuevo la risa. Neville se incorporó hacia ellas con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada -Cortó Tonks firmando uno de los papeles. Hermione le guiñó un ojo con complicidad al camarero y éste sonrió comprendiendo. Se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá sin hacer caso a los clientes que esperaban sus bebidas.

-Hermione... -Tonks había levantado la cabeza para observarlos, extrañada de que Neville no hubiera insistido. Una de las características del camarero era su capacidad de insistencia hasta el agotamiento cuando quería información. Neville era machacón y ahora estaba totalmente tranquilo mirándose las uñas perfectamente cortadas -...no me digas que se lo has contado.

-No te lo digo entonces -Respondió la chica disimulando su cara de culpabilidad. Tonks dejó su quehacer para mirarla enfadada. Hermione se apresuró a defenderse -¡Él me obligó! Llegué a casa llorando de la risa y ¡ya sabes cómo es Neville!

-La información es poder -Le limitó a decir en su defensa el camarero. Hermione y Neville vivían juntos en un pequeño ático muy por encima de las posibilidades económicas del camarero, pero que Hermione se permitía pagar por tener uno de esos trabajos chollo con sueldo de ministro en el que no das un palo al agua. La verdad es que la chica tenía cierta debilidad por su compañero de piso y no le costaba nada pagar los gastos de ambos. A cambio Neville cocinaba para compensar la incapacidad de Hermione en la cocina. Un par de clientes se acercaron a él, tímidamente.

-Perdona¿eres tú el camarero? -Neville los miró con escepticismo y asintió -Llevamos un rato esperando por un par de cafés...

-¡Ah, muy bien! La cafetera está encendida y las tazas sobre el mostrador. Dejad el dinero sobre el cajero -Les explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -Le susurró Hermione entre dientes cuando los clientes se fueron alucinados.

-Intentar que me echen.

-Qué idea tienes ahora en la cabeza -Tonks usó su tono monótono de experta imposible de sorprender en todo lo que tenía que ver con Neville. Aquel chico era un culo inquieto incapaz de mantener un trabajo más de un mes. Antes de ser camarero, había sido un experto sexador de pollos de granja (lo que le dejó, para siempre un profundo trauma con las aves), hombre-anuncio y guía turístico para japoneses, aunque no supiera una palabra de su idioma. Eso sí, con él los nipones aprendieron cuáles eran los mejores pubs con karaoke de ese lado de Europa.

-He decidido trabajar en el mundo de los animales

-¿Vas a estudiar veterinaria?

-No, voy a pasear perros por la cuidad -Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco -Pagan bien -Neville se inclinó hacia Tonks dispuesto a cambiar de tema -Dime, entonces¿es tan mono como me ha descrito Hermione?

Tonks fulminó a su amiga, con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero, tanto Hermione como el camarero, la miraban con interés y, obviamente, o se marchaba o les daba su opinión sobre el doctor Lupin. Neville no la iba a dejar tranquila hasta que supiera. Lentamente, y simulando pensar bien la respuesta, guardó las hojas de la beca en la carpeta. Cuando lo tuvo todo recogido, los miró fijamente, abrió la boca para contestar y en dos movimientos rápidos dejó el dinero del café, cogió sus cosas, el abrigo y se marchó del bar sin responder, con gesto malvado. Hermione se arrellanó en el sofá con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios dirigida solamente a su compañero de piso.

-Te lo dije. Le gusta -Y Neville asintió, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Braguitas"_. Es extraño el sentido que cobran las palabras según el momento y la persona que la diga. Cuando era pequeña, su madre no se cansaría nunca de recordárselo ni aunque para cenar tuvieran invitados, tenía por costumbre ir más fresquita por su casa únicamente con ellas de prenda. Nada de perversión, una niña de ocho años con cara de traviesa y, probablemente, con berretes del chocolate de la merienda, sólo puede inspirar ternura en los familiares cercanos y cierta inquietud en la madre sufridora.

De modo que, la palabra en sí, la escuchaba a todos momentos, totalmente aséptica. Como todas las demás palabras. Las bragas eran las bragas, lo mismo que labios eran una parte del cuerpo con la que se habla. Después creció y apareció esa terrible edad en la que todo tiene doble sentido y aprendió que existían los chicos. Con ellos aparecieron palabras perturbadoramente masculinas, afeitado sin ir más lejos; y otras cobraron un sentido extraño, sensual, para ser exacto. Los labios dejaron de ser únicamente algo con lo que se habla.

Por eso, cuando el doctor Lupin le indicó amablemente que se quitara las braguitas y le avisara después para ayudarla a subirse a esa silla insufrible de ginecólogo, a Tonks le dio un escalofrío. Ni el momento aséptico, ni el saberse en una consulta de un médico impidieron que se sintiera mucho más temerosa y excitada que en los prolegómenos de una de sus relaciones amorosas.

La cosa empeoró, porque Remus no era un médico normal. O sí lo era, era el médico que todo el mundo desearía: amable, atento, cordial y con unos tremendos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente mientras le explicaba lo que le iba a hacer. Digamos que su madre lo habría adoptado rápidamente como yerno de haberlo visto.

Tonks empezó a sentirse realmente nerviosa cuando el doctor Lupin se sentó entre sus piernas para empezar el reconocimiento. Aún con los guantes de vinilo blancos no pudo evitar otro escalofrío cuando posó una de sus manos en el muslo y no era rechazo precisamente.

-Tranquila, no te dolerá -La voz suave pretendía relajarla, pero ella sólo se pudo morder el labio y respirar hondo para calmarse. Sabía que cuando se excitaba, aquella parte suya de abajo no era muy discreta. Otras veces la ropa la tapaba, pero ahora estaba ahí, a la vista.

Remus introdujo uno de sus dedos enguantados para explorar su cavidad, con la otra mano presionó su vientre comprobando la salud del interior y, entonces, Tonks gimió. El hombre se quedó quiero en la misma postura pero sin hacer presión, obviamente había oído el gemido y Tonks luchaba por no hacer ni un ruido más, conteniendo la respiración totalmente quieta. Cerró los ojos deseando que la tierra se la tragara, pero eso no ocurrió. Al contrario, Remus habló en ese momento.

-¿Te ha gustado? -Tonks abrió los ojos sorprendida sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Remus se había puesto de pie y la observaba fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas. No supo qué responder, ni pudo -Yo puedo darte más placer. Déjame que te enseñe.

El tono grave, sensual del hombre la perturbaron, pero no lo suficiente como para alzar las cejas incrédula ante lo que oía. Remus Lupin, el ginecólogo, un médico reputado, la estaba seduciendo en la consulta y ahora mismo se apresuraba a desabotonarle la camisa. Eso no podía ser, realmente era tentador y por todos los dioses de los humanos que le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de comérselo allí mismo; pero era tan raro. Cerró los ojos, movió la cabeza para desechar ideas y cuando los volvió a abrir Remus ya no estaba allí. Mejor dicho, Remus ya no era Remus, si no su madre. Una madre de mirada furiosa, brazos en jarras y golpeando el pie en el suelo rítmicamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, pervertida? -Y Tonks se despertó bañada en sudor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Continuará, pero poco...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta locura extraña. La verdad que ni yo se por dónde va a salir. En fin.**

**Lo primero de todo es agradeceros la aceptación de la historia. Tantos RR con el primer capítulo. Gracias. **

**Probablemente este os decepcionará, pero ¿no os pasa que hay temporadas en losque la inspiración siempre te encuentra lejos del ordenador y cuando llegas a él, te has olvidado de lo que habías pensado? (memoria de pez que se le llama).**

**Gracias de nuevo y espero que no os durmais leyéndolo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos**

-¡Y salía la cara de mi madre! No puedo creerlo. Me voy a volver loca -Ginny pestañeó un par de veces para disimular que en absoluto estaba escuchando la disertación de Tonks. Ella permanecía sentada sobre el sofá de su casa, en pijama y recién levantada, mientras que Tonks recorría en círculos el salón gesticulando.

El hecho de que Ginny no la hubiera matado por aparecer en su casa a las siete y media de la mañana, sabiendo que el día anterior había tenido turno de noche en el trabajo, pasó desapercibido para Tonks. Necesitaba desahogarse y a esas horas Ginny era la única que estaba libre.

-Lo peor es que mi madre tenía razón¡soy una pervertida! -Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos como queriendo quitarse los recuerdos del sueño. Ginny bostezó y removió el café que tenía entre las manos con la mirada fija en una pelusa del suelo -Una ninfómana, una... una...

-Eres una histérica -La pelirroja la interrumpió desde el sofá después de salir de sus pensamientos y ubicarse en el espacio-tiempo -Es un sueño. Punto. ¿Desde cuando crees en la interpretación de los sueños?

-Y no creo -Tonks se hizo la ofendida. Ginny alzó una ceja escéptica consiguiendo que Tonks claudicase -Vale sí, me leí el Libro de los Sueños que me regaló Luna por mi cumpleaños, a escondidas.

-¡Ajá!

-Fue por no hacerle el feo -Se defendió.

-No deberías hacer caso a esos libros. Está claro que lo del otro día en el ginecólogo te afectó -Ginny hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por no reír -y tu mente lo ha recordado mientras dormías. Es muy normal.

-Llevo dos días así. Mi mente me está avisando de que soy una persona retorcida y sin la más mínima moral. ¿Quién se excita en la consulta de un ginecólogo? Nadie. Sólo yo que soy rara de narices.

-Bueno, eres artista. A otros les da por colgarse del techo con anzuelos en una exposición -Ginny intentó quitarle hierro al asunto. Cuanto antes la calmara, antes se iría y podría volver a sus problemas. Tonks simplemente bufaba de pie en medio del salón -Sigo pensando que no es preocupante. Incluso podría decir que a Remus le parecería divertido si se lo contaras.

-¿Qué? Estás loca. Ni una palabra. A nadie. Ginny...-La pelirroja puso cara de santita inocente e incapaz de desobedecer una orden directa. Tonks chasqueó la lengua disgustada. Ya se conocía esa cara y en cuanto le diera la espalda hasta Luna sabría lo que pasaba.

-Cuanto menos importante te parezca, más te relajarás y te reirás de todo esto.

-O eso o me vuelvo esquizofrénica -Ten una amiga negativa, añádele dos gotas de espíritu de artista y mézclala vigorosamente con un poco de inseguridad y dos trazas de negar la realidad. Tendrás a Tonks. Obviamente ella no lo admitiría todavía, ni Ginny pensaba empezar una pelea, pero estaba claro que los dedos del doctor Lupin habían hecho mella en el corazón de Tonks. Ginny soltó una carcajada delante de la cara sorprendida de su amiga.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hay días en los que una sale de su casa dispuesta a comerse el mundo, camina erguida por la calle, la gente parece que te sonríe al pasar, los perros mueven la cola con tu presencia y las baldosas mal puestas no te salpican de barro cuando las pisas, manchándote los pantalones recién estrenados. Otros días la vida va al revés y desearías que el mundo dejara de girar hasta que volvieras a ser dueña de ti misma. Pero, como el mundo no para, simplemente esperas que las largas veinticuatro horas que quedan por delante pasen tan rápido como el día en un anuncio de desodorante.

Nymphadora Tonks estaba en unos de esos horribles días de bajón. No era de esas mujeres cuyos altibajos son tan peligrosos como un terremoto de siete sobre la escala de Ritcher. Ella se enorgullecía de ser alegre, vivaz, emocionalmente estable y con recursos. Pero, esta vez, no tenía recursos que le ayudaran a saber qué pensar de su problema con el ginecólogo.

Era consciente de que estaba formando una montaña de un grano de arena. Tenía muy claro que era ella la única que tenía un problema con aquel hombre y, aunque lo achacaba al hecho de que el único espécimen masculino que la tocaba en unos cuantos meses, no estaba segura de qué le pasaba con él.

Haber ido a hablar con Ginny no le había ayudado en absoluto. Claro que esto no era una serie americana en la que tu interlocutor tiene la frase perfecta para el momento gracias a un simpático guionista. No, en todo caso aquello era un mal capítulo de una serie británica para adolescentes con unas escritora loca detrás ¡Se estaba comportando como una adolescente!

Con esos alegres pensamientos Tonks esquivaba a los transeúntes que ocupaban la calle mojada por las típicas lluvias londinenses. Miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido, una mano cargando un pesado cuadro bien envuelto para evitar accidentes y la otra aferrada a una gruesa carpeta con los datos de su tesis. Siete meses de duro trabajo de investigación iban ahí dentro. Esa carpeta, después de la de los papeles de la beca eran sus tesoros más preciados en esta vida.

Una señora dos cabezas más pequeña que ella y con un gesto de asco similar al de estar apunto de vomitar la bilis, estuvo a un tris de arrancarle un ojo con el paraguas. No contenta con eso se paró en mitad de la calle y le gritó de muy malas maneras que qué clase de juventud era esa que atropellaba a las personas decentes por la calle.

Tonks se detuvo bruscamente profundamente cabreada, cambió de dirección para perseguir a la anciana y explicarle unas cuantas cosillas sobre la juventud. ¡A ella, a ella le decía que no tenía cuidado con la gente. A Nymphadora Tonks, a la hija de Andrómeda Black, férreamente educada en la conciencia cívica. ¡A ella, que se levantaba del asiento del autobús cuando había una embarazada o un anciano cojo¡A ella, que ayudaba a los ciegos a cruzar la calle! Maldita sea, era la ciudadana perfecta para todos sus conocidos cercanos menos para su casera. Pero eso era resultado de una historia muy larga.

Sin embargo, en su brusco cambio de dirección, no calculó la longitud del cuadro que llevaba en su mano. Uno de los lados se enrolló en sus piernas y el otro en las de un inocente peatón que pasaba por allí en el momento justo.

El primer impulso de cualquier persona es empujar con fuerza cuando algo se atasca y Tonks era una persona, así que empujó del cuadro. El resultado fue que ella dio con su lindo trasero en suelo mojado y el peatón resultó proyectado hacia delante. Por suerte el hombre atinó a sacar sus manos de la gabardina para amortiguar el golpe contra el suelo.

Tonks lo observó todo a cámara lenta. Se vio a si misma caer hacia atrás, sintió el culo dolorido, el suelo mojado y vio la cara de pavor del inocente peatón al verse empujado hacia delante. Pero nada de eso le importó, porque su atención se enfocaba en su totalidad al cuadro, que libre de agarre se bamboleó vacilante en el aire unos momentos para empezar a caer lentamente sin remedio hasta el suelo mojado. De repente, una mano salida de la nada agarró el cuadro justo antes de que cayera al suelo y se echara a perder.

El suspiró de alivio de Tonks no llegó a ser tal porque, paralizada ante el horroroso espectáculo, no había prestado atención a la carpeta de su otra mano y ahora se encontraba tirada en la calle con una de sus puntas tocando un enorme charco.

-¡Maldita sea! -Tonks reaccionó. No podía dejar que siete meses de su vida acabaran en papel mojado, nunca mejor dicho. Se levantó con una velocidad inusual en ella y recogió la carpeta analizando concienzudamente los daños. Después comprobó el estado del cuadro todavía sujetado por la mano extraña y pidió perdón al transeúnte perjudicado -el hombre huyó asustado, pensando que aquello era una cámara oculta y saldría por la tele, lo que le demostraría a su jefe que no estaba enfermo -. Después, y ya con curiosidad, se dedicó a observar al dueño de la mano salvadora. Ahora sí suspiró aliviada. Informe de daños del desastre: un cuadro en perfectas condiciones, una carpeta en estado grave, un trasero dos glúteos mojados y un moreno adonis salvador mirándola con preocupación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un trasero humedo y el peligro inminente de que una cistitis de caballo la tuviera sentada en el inodoro durante tres días, le resultaba una nimiedad comparado con la suerte que había tenido al toparse con semejante hombre. No sólo se había ofrecido a llevarla en coche hasta la facultad de Bellas Artes, si no que consiguió no violentarla por tener que poner una toalla en el asiento del copiloto, al contarle una graciosa anécdota sobre porqué un hombre como él llevaba toallas en el maletero del coche. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de cuál era, porque Tonks no era capaz de escucharlo, simplemente lo miraba embelesada.

Era tan guapo, suspiró. No, no, guapo no. Era hermoso. Hermione la habría tachado de exagerada. Para ella no había hermosura en un hombre: o estaban buenos, o eran sus amigos y punto. Los amigos de mis amigas son mis amantes, era su lema preferido. Debería presentárselo para que aceptase que hay hombres hermosos. Por ejemplo, el David de Miguel Ángel, si la escultura era así, imagínense al modelo. Para Tonks, ahora mismo, el conductor del Alfa Romeo que la llevaba amablemente hasta la facultad, el mismo que con movimientos suaves había metido su cuadro en la parte trasera del coche; era la reencarnación del modelo que siglos antes había utilizado Miguel Ángel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó amablemente, le dirigió una breve mirada para luego volver a fijar la vista en la carretera. Tonks suspiró descaradamente¡pero que dulce!

-Sí, sí, gracias -Tonks miró una vez más la evolución de la humedad de su carpeta, preocupada.

-Ahora lo pones en un radiador y ya verás que se seca. ¿Es muy importante? -Se interesó el desconocido.

-Más o menos todo lo importante que pueden ser las conclusiones, datos y bibliografía de la tesis -Contestó Tonks sorprendida de no haber balbuceado como en presencia de Remus. Después se riñó por ser tan confiada -¿Será un violador? -La mirada sorprendida del hombre y su posterior carcajada le indicaron que aquella pregunta no había sido sólo un pensamiento.

-En el caso de que lo fuera, ya no tendría remedio¿no crees? -Tonks se tensó con todos los sentidos alerta. Eso no había sido una respuesta tranquilizadora -De todas maneras, no necesito forzar a ninguna chica para que esté conmigo -Comentó el conductor con autosuficiencia. Tonks sólo pudo estar de acuerdo con él. La reencarnación del David no necesitaba la violencia para ligar.

-¡Vaya! No sé qué me intimida más -Se atrevió a bromear Tonks. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa encogiéndose en su asiento repentinamente tímida. El hombre sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos bien alineados, pero no le dirigió ni una sola mirada. Buscaba un sitio dónde aparcar en el campus universitario.

-Ni lo intentes, -Le aconsejó tonks - es imposible encontrar aparcamiento a estas horas. No quiero molestarte más. Mejor me dejas en esa acera y ya me las arreglo yo.

-¿Segura? -Paró el coche donde le decía Tonks después de verla asentir con firmeza. Cualquiera podría pensar que estaba deseando deshacerse de ella, que se podría haber arrepentido de llevarla. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Al parar, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, se bajó (creando un atasco enorme en la calle de acceso al campus), la ayudó a descargar el cuadro y, antes de meterse en el coche de nuevo, le tendió una tarjeta -Inauguro un local de copas está noche. La verdad es que cuanta más gente vaya mucho mejor. Y si son chicas preciosas, la mejora aumenta exponencialmente -Tonks miraba alternativamente a la tarjeta y al hombre con curiosidad, sin entender nada -Si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, pásate a las nueve por allí -Ya dentro del coche sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para gritarle -¡Puedes llevar compañía!

Así desapareció dentro de su lujoso Alfa Romeo, tan elegante como él. Dejando a una Tonks incapaz de reaccionar y entender lo que había pasado. Estaba parada en medio de la acera, con el culo mojado todavía cargada con sus cosas y una tarjeta en la mano, pero no se sentía una perdedora. Miró la tarjeta del hombre: "_Black is Black, bar_".

No, definitivamente, no. Aquel día pintaba bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Tíos! -Siete cabezas se giraron al tiempo para mirar a Tonks quitarse el abrigo y dejarse caer sobre un sofá del bar -¡No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado!

-¿Tu sueño con el doctor Lupin se ha hecho realidad? -Exclamó Hermione. Tonks la fulminó con la mirada unos segundos. Después desintegró a Ginny por bocazas.

-Estoy tan contenta que no te voy a sacar los ojos por eso, Ginny querida -Tonks sonrió falsamente a su amiga. La chica prosiguió, entusiasmada, con su explicación -¡Me he tropezado con la reencarnación del David de Miguel Ángel!

-¡Aivá¡A mí me pasó lo mismo con Danny DeVito!

-Luna, Danny DeVito está vivo -Dijo Draco antes de pegarle un mordisco a un bollo relleno de chocolate.

-¿Me vais a dejar continuar? -Los demás asintieron intimidados por el tono enfadado de la voz de Tonks -Bien, me he topado con un tío guapísimo. ¡Qué digo! Hermoso. Sí Draco, más que tú -Se adelantó a la protesta del chico. Hermione torció el morro, eso era imposible -La cuestión, es que me ha invitado esta noche a la inauguración de su bar.

-¿Un desconocido? -A pesar de toda su modernidad y la cantidad de hombres con los que había salido, Hermione era desconfiada por naturaleza. Probablemente fuera la causa por la que coqueteaba con dos de sus amigos. Malo conocido, ya se sabe.

-No es un desconocido -Se defendió Tonks.

-¿Ah, no¿Cómo se llama? -Tonks abrió la boca para contestar, pero tuvo que cerrarla porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba.

-¿Y bien? -Neville al ataque, siempre al acecho cuando alguien se resistía a responder un interrogatorio. Hermione se sintió apoyada por su compañero de piso.

Para ser sinceros, salvo para Neville por su interés continuo en la vida de los demás y Hermione por su desconfianza general, la historia de Tonks no estaba resultando nada emocionante. Otro cantar habría sido si el tema hubiera tratado del ginecólogo.

Por eso Harry y Ginny se hacían mimos en una esquina del sofá escuchando, a medias, la conversación, Draco hacía conjeturas sobre las posibilidades de que existiera alguien más guapo que él (más guapo, elegante, caballeroso, inteligente, etc. Era tan improbable que pronto se quedó tranquilo y pasó a enumerarse otra vez todas y cada una de sus virtudes), Ron con la mirada fija en los posos en el fondo de su taza de café tenía la mente en blanco como sólo él sabía hacer y Luna meditaba sobre la muerte de Danny DeVito.

-El caso es que no me lo dijo -Al final Tonks tuvo que confesar que no sabía nada de aquel hombre. Rápidamente buscó en su bolso la tarjeta que le había dado -pero tengo una tarjeta de su nuevo bar -Alargó la mano para enseñársela a Hermione.

-¡Por todos los dioses griegos! -Chilló la chica al leer la tarjeta. Los demás la miraron asustados. Hermione señaló la tarjeta visiblemente sorprendida y emocionada -¡Ha conocido al dueño del "Black is Black"!

Tonks observó sorprendida como se hacía un silencio entre sus amigos y la miraban fijamente como descubriéndola de nuevo. Una nueva dimensión desconocida por ellos hasta ahora. Una cara oculta donde, Tonks siempre ausente y con tendencia a frecuentar bares raros llenos de bohemios, era invitada a la inauguración del pub más moderno, chic e importante de todo Londres.

-Contaré hasta tres y empezareis a respirar -Advirtió Tonks al ver que nadie reaccionaba -No pienso hacer el boca a boca a nadie.

-Esto es alucinante, Tonks -Balbuceó Draco. Hermione a su lado asintió emocionada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Una pasada -Apoyó Ginny.

-Es el sitio más exclusivo de la ciudad -Tonks miró a Luna con cara de "tú también" -Lleva tres meses de reformas y han invitado a los personajes más importantes de la sociedad inglesa.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Luna? -Ron zarandeó suavemente a Luna para hacerla volver a su atontamiento natural.

-Bueno, ya -Tonks intentó poner calma en al revuelo que se había montado -¿Me estás diciendo que me han invitado a la inauguración de un bar de pijos integrales?

-Pijos de pensamiento, palabra y obra. Sí -Neville asintió para reforzar sus palabras.

-Genial -Comentó Tonks, desilusionada. Entre muchas otras cosas la artista luchaba por la igualdad de clases y la revisión de las capacidades intelectuales de las rubias (ella tenía el pelo rosa, pero pensaba que le debía un favor a Luna). De modo que la idea de asistir a una fiesta donde los únicos pantalones rotos bien vistos eran los de Gucci, le hacía tanta gracia como pasar una tarde de consulta en compañía del doctor Lupin.

Pero qué injusta era la vida con ella. Conocía al ser más hermoso del mundo, aquel al que desearía pintar desnudo (era el plan B, el plan A tenía que ver con el sexo) y resultaba que era rico. Meditó un momento, atravesada por doce pares de ojos ansiosos tan abiertos que podrían salirse de las órbitas y rodar libremente por el suelo del bar.

¡A la mierda los principios, se dijo. Iría allí con sus vaqueros rotos previamente aderezados con una G enorme bien visible, se pintaría el ojo y después de un whisky bien cargado buscaría al David reencarnado para... para lo que surgiera.

-¡Está bien¡Voy a ir! -Tonks se incorporó como un muelle de su asiento, dispuesta a marcharse a su casa a embellecerse. El resto la imitó con la misma velocidad y entusiasmo.

-¿Va a ir? -Se dijeron.

-¡Voy a ir! -Respondió ella, aunque la intensidad de su afirmación disminuyó.

-¡Va a ir! -Gritaron sus amigos con alegría, sin tener en cuenta la cara desanimada de Tonks. Ya esperaban acompañarla a la fiesta y tener una buena historia que contarles a sus nietos. Tonks se volvió a sentar perdiendo esa decisión que la había llevado a levantarse con energía.

-No puedo ir -El resto del grupo se miró con preocupación y la rodearon dispuestos a convencerla sutilmente de lo beneficioso que sería para todos asistir a la inauguración.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hacía frío a las puertas del "Black is Black". Tonks miraba con fijeza el charco a dos centímetros de distancia de la punta de sus zapatos esperando que por arte de magia el agua se expandiera hasta mojárselos. Hermione se enfadaría mucho al ver sus zapatos recién comprados empapados, pero Tonks tendría la excusa perfecta para pedirle que se fueran de allí. No pintaban nada en esa fiesta.

Todavía no sabía cómo la habían convencido de nuevo, ni si quiera sabía qué hacía con esa estrecha camiseta de tirantes debajo de su abrigo y los zapatos de Hermione en sus pies. Mucho menos entendía por qué tenía las pestañas a lo Betty Boop y olía a hembra en celo.

-¿De verdad tenía que ponerme este perfume? -Se quejó Tonks de repente. Hacían cola para entrar en el bar. Parecía que era una inauguración muy deseada por los londinenses y todos hacían cola ansiosos por entrar. Hermione, detrás suya, torció el morro ofendida dispuesta defenderse -Huelo a mujer desesperada.

-Perfecto, entonces -Draco como siempre dando en el clavo. Pero nadie le podía reñir porque con una sonrisa encantadora lo arreglaba todo.

-No estoy desesperada -Aseguró Tonks y para no empezar una discusión sobre su largo periodo de abstinencia sexual volvió a fijar la vista en el charco. Detrás de ella, todos sus amigos parloteaban emocionados por su buena suerte: Estaban en la inauguración del bar más moderno de todo Londres y eso no pasaba todos los días.

Se podría analizar todo el proceso desde que una amiga marca tu número de teléfono para invitarte a una fiesta hasta que apareces en la puerta de su casa (o del bar que sea) con el mismo aspecto que utilizarías para un disfraz de pendón en carnavales. No tenía ningún sentido tanta energía gastada por la simple posibilidad de que Gordon Nopterp, el pipiolo de turno, te mirara dos segundos más de los usuales en él.

Porque estaba claro que una vez colgaras el teléfono, correrías a la ducha. Una ducha rápida aunque esa misma mañana te hubieras lavado, repaso de la depilación, desesperación por disimilar ese mínimo grano invisible en la zona trasera de la oreja izquierda (no fuera que a Gordon le diera por fijarse en esa parte del cuerpo). Después sacarías toda la ropa del armario para desperdigarla por la cama y al soniquete de "esto no¡uh qué horrible¿a dónde voy yo con esto?". Para, al final, acabar tirada en el suelo suspirando porque no tienes nada en el armario para ponerte.

Tonks, como cualquier chica, lo había sufrido en su juventud. Tal vez no tan exagerado, ni con esa crisis existencial que produce el no saberse Giselle Bunchen; pero lo sufrió. Suponía haberlo superado, pero aquella tarde la sensación volvió a ella. Tres chicas nerviosas invadieron su habitación y el baño insistiendo en que tenían que estar guapísimas, sobretodo ella si quería ligarse al guapo David reencarnado. Hicieron que se duchara, que se repasara cualquier imperfección en su cuerpo, desparramaron su ropa por encima de su cama para después llegar a la conclusión de que absolutamente ninguna de las prendas de su armario valía para la ocasión.

Y, como empezaba a ser habitual en su vida, Tonks asistió a todo ese despliegue de medios como mera espectadora zarandeada por sus amigas de un lado a otro de la casa. El resultado: estaba ahí, en ese momento, a las puertas del pub delante del portero del bar, al que después de media hora de espera en la cola, habían conseguido llegar.

-Invitación -Gruñó el portero sin mirarlos. Tonks buscó la tarjeta que le había dado el dueño, se la enseñó al hombre que la cogió sin mucho interés. Estaba claro que los aspirantes a porteros pasaban por duras pruebas de selección en las que era elegido aquel que era capaz de sobrevivir a la película de Titanic sin soltar una lagrimita. Además, ser portero de discoteca implica tener músculos desarrollados hasta en los lóbulos de las orejas y sentido nulo de la elegancia¿o acaso no son horribles esas camisetas de rejilla ajustadas hasta el alma?

Todos aguantaron la respiración ansiosos como principiantes por saber el veredicto del portero. Los miró de arriba abajo después revisar varias veces la tarjetita y tras unos segundos interminables les dio su visto bueno. Todos, incluida Luna, suspiraron. Un suspiro de alivio general, exceptuando a Tonks que resignada entró en el local dispuesta a arrasar con la barra libre y conseguir que el tiempo pasara rápido.

-¡Entramos! -Gritaron todos nerviosos y emocionados.

-¡Yupi! -Los imitó Tonks con falsa alegría dando pequeños saltitos -¿Creéis que nos venderán alcohol sin pedirnos el carné?

-Habló doña madura, la de los sueños eróticos con su ginecólogo -Le replicó Ginny. Tonks bufó sabiéndose la perdedora de la discusión y se alejó de sus amigos con pasos decididos hasta la barra. Dos copas después el mundo le resultó más agradable. Chispeante al menos. Agarrada al borde de la barra para mantener el equilibrio, decidió observar el local en busca del guapo dueño sin nombre.

El pub cumplía todos los requisitos para ser el más moderno del momento. Decoración minimalista, taburetes de diseño e incomodísimos, algún cuadro imitando el pop-art y un DJ negro como la noche con una sonrisa blanca a juego con su gorra que pinchaba música ambiente salpicado con algunos éxitos del momento. Todo tan perfecto y predecible que rozaba el aburrimiento.

Un grupo de chicas que parecían salidas de una portada del PlayBoy bailaban sensualmente en la pista central del bar. A su alrededor unos cuantos hombres, solteros o con sus novias al lado, miraban con los ojos desorbitados. Tonks chasqueó la lengua muy molesta por el espectáculo y giró su cabeza para seguir buscando. Al otro lado del bar vio a sus amigos sentados en unos cómodos sofás, cuchicheaban entre ellos y miraban a un punto fijo en otro lado del local. Siguió sus miradas hasta otro grupo de gente que charlaban alrededor de Elton John. Tonks frunció el ceño ahora desengañada. Menudos hipócritas sus amigos, siempre despotricando del cantante y cuando lo tenían delante lloraban como nenazas.

Se levantó de un golpe dispuesta a cantarles las cuarenta, pero entre las dos copas que llevaba y su habitual tendencia a los tropiezos, trastabilló hacia delante. Se agarró a lo primero que encontró: un fuerte brazo masculino.

-Cuidado, preciosa -Le advirtió el hombre que con una sonrisa se quedó mirando a Tonks. La chica no pudo creer su buena suerte. Allí estaba su Adonis adorado.

En Tonks el alcohol producía el conocido efecto afrodisíaco, pero con una particularidad: ella no se quedaba dormida a la hora de la verdad. Además de conseguir a su presa con una facilidad pasmosa, era capaz de llevársela a la cama, jugar toda la noche y al siguiente, resacoso, día darse cuenta de que había cometido un enorme error. Entonces repetía una serie de frases inconexas que obligaban al inocente de turno a entender que aquello había sido un error. El chico se iba y ella se repetía que no volvería a pasar nunca más. La última vez el corderito inocente había sido Kingsley y desde aquel día Tonks había empezado su periodo de abstinencia con la idea ilusoria de que así encontraría a un hombre con el que de verdad deseara quedarse.

-Gracias, caballero -Respondió con voz sinuosa. Si hubiera estado un poco más en sus cabales, sin sus hormonas de caza disparadas, si no hubiera llevado tantos meses sola; hubiera notado que existían leves diferencias entre el hombre que le sostenía el brazo y la reencarnación del David que la había invitado a esa fiesta. Pero los ojos grises del hombre la confundieron.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? -Preguntó con ironía el hombre observando sin ninguna vergüenza su pelo rosa.

-Le pongo un toque de color -Rió Tonks al verlo e inconscientemente entornó la mirada con sensualidad y se quitó el abrigo agradeciéndole a Hermione el top prestado. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos terminaron sentados en uno de los lujosos sofás del bar metidos en una amena charla.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué puede ser más peligroso una mujer que conoce su potencial sexual y lo explota a sabiendas o una mujer que por desconocerlo, inconscientemente desarma al hombre con más recursos?

El doctor Remus Lupin había probado un poco de ambas tipologías y decididamente se quedaba con el segundo tipo. Una especia de mezcla entre deseo y desconfianza tenía hacia las mujeres sutiles como él las llamaba. Tal vez por eso, ahora, presionado por el morbo se obligaba a mirar a la reciente incorporación a su lista de pacientes y su coqueteo con el hermano de su mejor amigo. La despistada chica del pelo rosa, atolondrada y tímida que había entrado en su despacho unos días atrás estaba allí, a unos metros enfrente de él con un mini-top que lograba atraer su atención e ignorar a la despampanante morena asiática que le acariciaba la espalda.

Ya cuando la vio entrar en la consulta con ese aire bohemio, el pelo rosa bajo el gorro y la voluminosa carpeta llena de papeles, se advirtió a sí mismo que debía poner una barrera entre ellos si quería mantener su corazón intacto.

Remus Lupin, a pesar de sus años, era un romántico imposible. Uno de esos pocos hombres que se ven como el protagonista de las historia de caballeros andantes y princesas raptadas. Ya de pequeño tenía esas maneras de abogado del diablo y fueran niñas o no, el corría en ayuda de cualquier inocente en apuros.

Su gesto espontáneo de tender la mano no siempre le había salido bien, pero no había escarmentado del todo. Los desengaños le habían creado una coraza fina de desconfianza que cedía con pocos embistes y era nula ante las mujeres inocentes. Quizá por eso su firme decisión de interponer una barrera y basar su relación con Nymphadora en la estrictamente profesional, se disolvió cuando la encontró en la casa de su amigo Harry.

-¿Y qué miramos con tanto interés? -Remus volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que le había hablado, pero no contestó. Se limitó a beber a sorbos de su copa con aire pensativo.

-Recuérdame cuántos años hace que Melinda se fue.

-Cinco. Tres meses, dos días y cuarenta y cinco minutos -Le contestó como un autómata.

-Es mucho tiempo¿no crees? -La chica asiática que hasta entonces le había estado acariciando la espalda, observó a Remus escéptica sopesando algo. Dos segundos después, sin decir nada, se alejó de ellos en busca de una presa más prometedora y paseando su mirada por el local se topó con alguien realmente interesante.

-¡Harry Potter¡Qué sorpresa! -El aludido observó como la punta de la nariz de Ginny palidecía al escuchar esa voz. Cerró los ojos deseando que aquello fuera una de sus pesadillas, pero Ginny entrecerró los ojos con rabia al ver a Cho Chang acercarse bamboleante a ellos.

Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ron y Luna, que bailaban un poco alejados presintieron un cambio en la Fuerza y se giraron lentamente para observar el panorama. Incluso Tonks, que babeaba ya sin remedio delante de su conquista, desvió la atención hacía sus amigos. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Cho Chang en una misma estancia: alerta roja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, eh, Harry? -Cho se apresuró a darle un par de besos a Harry, a Ginny le hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza. El resto del grupo hizo fuerza detrás de la pelirroja conociendo las maneras que gastaba Ginny cuando Chang estaba cerca.

La historia de aquel trío era por todos conocida. El típico lío de chica quiere chico, chico está loco por la pelirroja. Todo resultaría más sencillo si Cho no fuera una mujer muy cabezota y Harry consiguiera hacerle entender que no estaba interesado en ella.

-No tanto, no creas -Murmuró Harry con desgana. Ginny respiró un par de veces profundamente buscando su luz interior.

-Un año, querido -Se colgó de su brazo -En aquella exposición de cuadros. Nos lo pasamos tan bien -Cho exageraba, como siempre. Deseaba hacer enfadar a Ginny y que Harry se diera cuenta de la arpía con la que vivía.

-Cho, no fue para tanto. La conversación duró cinco minutos -Harry se presionó el punte de la nariz con gesto cansino mientras hablaba. A su lado notaba que la tensión de Ginny crecía, crecía y crecía; le estaba haciendo la mano polvo de tanto apretar.

-Tienes una conversación tan amena. De todas maneras fue más divertido después -Soltó con picardía. Ginny gruñó amenazante, pero Harry la retuvo antes de dejarla descuartizar a Cho.

-¿Ahora te masturbas pensando en las conversaciones que tienes conmigo? -Ginny abrió la boca alucinada. Por naturaleza, Harry Potter era, por definición, el buen sentido de la palabra bueno. Incapaz de insultar, increpar y humillar a nadie. Pero ahí le tenía, el entrecejo levemente fruncido le mostraba a Ginny la magnitud de su enfado.

Cho palideció aún más sorprendida que la pelirroja, pero ella no tuvo en cuenta que las cosas que menos soportaba Harry Potter eran la mentira y la difamación.

-La verdad, Harry, desde que te juntas con marimachos como esta; te vuelves igual de grosero -La asiática enseguida se recuperó del soponcio y contraatacó con dureza.

-¿A quién dices marimacho, pelandrusca barata? -Ginny había aprendido de su madre dos cosas: A cocinar y a comportarse con educación hasta que el "tocapelotas" de turno se ha excedido.

-A ti, está claro. Sólo un marimacho como tú puede ser Jefe de los Bomberos de Londres -Molly Weasley también había enseñado a su hija la validez de un buen derechazo a tiempo y, sin pensarlo demasiado, Ginny descargó su puño en la bonita cara de Cho como única respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**P.D.: Vuestros RR serán contestados en otro RR a mi nombre. ¡Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo, para el que me costó encontrar la inspiración. Mi impresión es que el tono divertido ha disminuido, espero que no mucho. De todas maneras no quedó del todo mal para la situación que le toca pasar a Tonks.**

**En este tiempo de espera, habreis desesperado. Lo siento de todo corazón, pero cuando sea presidenta del Gobierno instauraré los días de 48h, con vacaciones de seis meses obligatorias. **

**¡Gracias por esperar pacientemente y a leer toca!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo tres**

_-¡Pelandrusca¡Calientabraguetas!_

_-Ginny, cariño, no..._

_-¡Marimacho!_

_-Chang¡cierra la boca!_

Harry Potter empezaba a perder la paciencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el espectacular puñetazo de Ginny en el ojo de Cho, pero desde luego aquello había evolucionado hasta parecerse a una batalla campal en un _Saloon_ de una película antigua de _cowboys_. En el momento en que lo pensaba, una de esas bonitas sillas de diseño del bar volaba por encima de la cabeza de Draco, muy concentrado en despegar a Cho de Ginny.

Si alguien no paraba aquello, la noche iba a terminar muy mal. Y, estaba claro, que él no iba a ser el que pusiera paz cuando ni siquiera era capaz de coger a Ginny por la cintura y alejarla de la asiática. Hay que ver la fuerza que tenía la pelirroja. Entre los forcejeos, se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor sin poder evitar un momento de congoja por la muestra de amistad del resto del grupo. Al estilo _Banzai_, la apacible Luna repartía manotazos a diestro y siniestro contra toda mujer de más de una ochenta y cinco C de pecho. Neville y Ron se ocupaban de que no se hiciera daño a si misma. Hermione propinaba certeras patadas en las espinillas, agradeciéndole al cielo aquel novio futbolista que tuvo unos meses atrás. Incluso creyó observar el rosa chicle del pelo de Tonks en algún momento de la pelea.

-¡Maldita cara plana de ojos rasgados¡Vuelve a tirarme del pelo y te arranco los ojos! -Ginny gritaba como loca en brazos de Harry, que al fin había conseguido separarlas ayudado por Draco, al que no le gustaba desaprovechar la ocasión de dejar volar sus manos por las cinturas femeninas.

-¿Tu y cuantas más como tú, intento de mujer?

-¿Serás golfa? Ya verás que no necesitas pasar por quirófano para agrandar esos ojos. No los vas a necesitar -Y Ginny se lanzó de nuevo sobre la cara de Cho arrastrando a Harry, que la retenía por la cintura, sin darle un momento de respiración. La mirada de verdadera angustia desesperada de Draco no tuvo desperdicio. O alguien paraba aquello o terminarían todos en la comisaría más cercana.

Sin embargo, el hombre que debía poner fin a todo aquello, el dueño del local y uno de los más ricos de Londres; Sirius Black, de los Black de toda la vida, aquel cuyo éxito con las mujeres era su mejor trabajo, el hombre elegante del año según la revista "Vanities", no parecía tener el menor interés en parar lo que el consideraba el mejor espectáculo de peleas entre mujeres de todos los tiempos desde aquel festival de Miss Camiseta Mojada en una playa perdida del sur de Cádiz.

Situado en un discreto segundo plano, acompañado del único hombre conocido hasta la fecha capaz de ser tan expresivo como el papel de celofán mojado, observaba la escena a cámara rápida. Si la hubiera rodado Riddley Scott, ahora formaría parte de la película de "Gladiator", cámara de 8mm y rodada por un director de fotografía con el baile de San Vito.

Unos metros alejado de él, su "adorado hermano", Regulus, se movía de un lado para otro desesperado, inquieto y algo asustado, intentado poner paz entre los violentos. Cuando comprendió que él solo no podría recurrió, como siempre, a su hermano mayor.

-Habrá que hacer algo -Aquello nada tenía que ver con una petición o un consejo, fue una orden que Sirius ignoró.

La relación fraternal entre los dos nunca había sido un camino de rosas, si bien se aguantaban en un estado de tensa calma. A ciertas edades la peleas a base de pellizcos, patadas e insultos que incluyen el "eres como la luna y todas las estrellas juntas de tonto", "pues, tú más"; ya no quedan muy bien. De modo que sus diferencias las resolvían compitiendo en todos los aspectos de su vida: A ver quién es el más guapo, a ver quién es el que más mujeres tiene en su cama (un día Sirius rompió la cama por la mitad al intentar meter veintidós mujeres en ella), a ver quién gana más dinero...

Ninguno se daba cuenta pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en un punto básico y elemental para resolver el misterio de aquella enconada inquina fraternal: echaban la culpa de su situación a los señores Black. Cada uno en una vertiente distinta, pero la conclusión era que tanto papá, como mamá habían potenciado en ellos el ansia de ser mejor que el otro. Por tradición familiar, en cada par de hermanos de la famosa familia Black los progenitores potenciaban la competencia, la ambición y el ansia ilimitada de poder desde el mismo momento en que el bebé recién nacido se chupaba el pulgar en la cuna. Consecuentemente Regulus creía que a Sirius lo querían más que a él y, por el contrario, Sirius creía que beneficiaban a Regulus porque era mejor hijo, mientras que los padres se sentaban a observar como sus hijos se despedazaban en el nido familiar.

Regulus parecía aceptar aquella situación con la resignación de quién no puede elegir otra vida. Él era un Black y como todos los varones de su estirpe era su deber llegar a ser una de las personas influyentes de la ciudad le pesara a quien le pesara. Sin contar, que manipular, amenazar, amasar fortunas y retozar con bellas mujeres ligeras de cascos no le parecía una vida tan mala.

Desde hacía algún tiempo para Sirius las cosas ya no eran así de sencillas, aunque vivió sus primeros años de juventud años cegado por el brillante porvenir que implica pertenecer a la familia,. Ni creía pertenecer a aquel grupo social, ni tener el tipo de madera necesaria para ser un desalmado sin escrúpulos. Él era mucho más que el heredero de una famosa estirpe familiar famosa por los asuntos secretos. En su mente existían otras vidas, otras maneras de tratar a la gente y la libertad.

Sirius volvió a mirar el panorama del bar, alucinándose por un momento de que a ninguna de aquellas chicas se les saliera uno de los pechos, tan precariamente recogidos en esos minitops, a pesar de tanto movimiento. Escuchó un gruñido doble de frustración a ambos lados de su cabeza; uno de su hermano y otro del portero que ansiaba entrar en acción.

-Está bien -El suspiro de Sirius dejó bien claro que hubiera mantenido la fiesta de no ser por la silla lanzada por los aires y que casi da en la cabeza de Elton John a pesar de estar parapetado detrás de uno de sus guardaespaldas -Cálmalos, Goyle -El portero se marchó feliz -Regulus, saca de aquí al Vip -Elton John se agarraba frenético a los hombros del guardaespaldas.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -Se quejó el aludido sin disimular su malhumor.

-Porque lo mando yo y tú eres el pequeño. Además, eres el relaciones públicas -Entre la muchedumbre apareció Remus de repente inusualmente sonriente. Señaló con la cabeza a la chica de pelo rosa que intentaba esquivar sin mucho éxito el puño de una amiga de Cho Chang. Sirius frunció el ceño al verla, porque a parte de reconocerla como la chica del cuadro, justo detrás de ella, descubrió un par de figuras conocidas: una pelirroja con muy mala leche que golpeaba con su bolso a Goyle y un chico despeinado con gafas intentaba retenerla por la cintura sin mucho éxito.

-¿Ginny... y Harry? -Regulus los miró sin mucho interés, casi con desagrado. Pero Sirius, no le hizo caso. Claro que eran ellos y si estaban allí, Hermione Granger no podía estar mucho más lejos.

-¡Alcánzame ese micrófono! -De nuevo Hermione. No hacía ni dos días que volvía otra vez a Londres y ella reaparecía en su vida. Ahora sí debía parar esa pelea -¡Quietos todos¡Salid todos de mi bar o llamo a la policía!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_…Acuario. Amor: Si no tienes pareja debes acudir a cualquier evento nocturno al que te inviten. …_

"**Woman, Horóscopo, Abril 2006"**

Para que luego digan que los horóscopos, y esos tipos que se hacen llamar adivinadores, nunca aciertan. Tonks jamás volvería a creerse esa leyenda urbana que circula por la ciudad de que, en realidad, la sección de los Horóscopos está escrita por el becario de turno. Ese que necesita sacar unas libras para pagarse la matrícula del segundo curso de periodismo. Aunque Luna le explicara una y mil veces que la leyenda era cierta (ella misma, tragándose todos sus principios, había claudicado en algún momento de su carrera periodística), Tonks tendría ahora un nuevo argumento para discrepar.

¿Qué fue lo que llevó a Hermione a leer el horóscopo de todos, aquella noche en su apartamento¿Qué tipo de piruetas del destino llevaron a Ginny a comprar una de esas revistas de mujeres? (Neville estuvo inspirado cuando apuntó que aquellas revistas no eran para mujeres, ni feministas; sino una de las armas masculinas para minar la autoestima femenina y seguir subyugándolas a su poder machista y fanfarrón) ¿Cómo fue posible que Hermione decidiera leerles el horóscopo? Fuera lo que fuera, Tonks estaba decidida a mandar una carta de felicitación al acertado astrólogo.

Profundizar en la persona de Remus Lupin, no era ni mucho menos la idea que tenía de la relación ginecólogo-paciente. Y por supuesto, después de su pequeño incidente en la consulta, no pretendía estar cerca de él lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación.

La cuestión era que aquella noche, ahora que la analizaba sentada en el coche de Remus, con un enorme filete en el ojo morado y una botella de cerveza en la mano acompañada por una bolsa de frutos secos, le había deparado muchas sorpresas.

Entre ellas el comportamiento de la rubísima Luna, la que siempre pareció ser un ente pacífico, atolondrado y bastante preocupado por su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, Luna no huyó ante la primera adversidad, sino que defendió a capa y espada a Ginny.

Se sentía bastante culpable por haber dejado a sus amigos abandonados en aquel bar, pero cuando Remus apareció entre la muchedumbre y la cogió por la muñeca, estaba demasiado atontada como para reaccionar. La pelea desde dentro resultaba una mala pesadilla a cámara lenta que no le impidió esquivar el derechazo de una voluptuosa morena en pleno ojo. Concentrada en su ojo dolorido, Tonks se dejó arrastrar a la salida sin protestar.

-¿Qué tal ese ojo? -Remus dejó la botella de cerveza sobre el salpicadero en un precario equilibrio y se acercó a su cara para observar el morado del párpado con ojo clínico. Tenía una de esas típicas caras que ponen los médicos cuando te miran las anginas y descubren que sí, que tienes placas con pus y que el siguiente paso es una inyección de caballo en tu delicado glúteo -¿Te duele mucho?

-Sólo cuando me río -Masculló Tonks. Intentó tragar el garbanzo tostado que había encontrado en la bolsa de frutos secos, pero, a parte de ser seco de verdad, la cercanía de Remus había conseguido dejarla sin aliento.

-No sé por qué no me has dejado darte el calmante y ponerte una pomada contra los morados -Remus se volvió a acomodar en el respaldo del asiento del conductor. Tonks miró el letrero de la farmacia donde Remus había aparcado a través del cristal del parabrisas.

Después de sacarla del bar, la había llevado a la farmacia, pero Tonks se había negado a ponerse una de esas pomadas engañabobos y había jurado y perjurado que únicamente aceptaría un buen filete congelado como tratamiento para su ojo. Era una chica de principios, nunca usaba productos que pudieran haber utilizado animales como experimento.

-Ya te lo he explicado, Doc -Repuso después de tragar el garbanzo. Remus chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con verdadera cara de mala leche.

-Como si matar una vaca, trocearla y congelarla, después de haberle dado hormonas para su engorde; no fuera un acto desconsiderado hacia los animales -Tonks abrió la boca para replicar, pero Remus la cortó volviendo a sonreír -Palabras textuales tuyas.

-Oportunista.

Llevaban ya un buen rato, sentados en el coche. Además del filete, Lupin había comprado las cervezas y algo de comida como si supusiera que a Tonks le gustaría la idea de quedarse con él en el coche lo que quedaba de noche. Pero nada tenía sentido ya. Tal vez fuera por los mullidos asientos del pequeño Citroen o el golpe en el ojo que la había vuelto loca. Quizá fue la predicción de aquel astrólogo en la revista para mujeres, no lo sabía. El caso es que mientras hablaban, Tonks decidió que debía conocer al único hombre del mundo que no se extrañaba por su tendencia a comerse los garbanzos tostados de una bolsa de frutos secos y para mayor misterio, el único hombre, masculino y singular, capaz de perder diez minutos de su vida buscando el maíz más gordo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué eres ginecólogo?

-Ya lo has hecho -Remus sonrió de nuevo y le pegó un trago largo a la cerveza -Mis padres quería que fuera neurólogo y yo para revelarme, me hice ginecólogo.

-No -Aseguró Tonks mirándolo incrédula -¿De verdad?

-Exacto. Además siempre me gustó traer niños al mundo.

-¿Y esa es tu historia¿Un pequeña rebeldía y eres ginecólogo? Traer niños al mundo se puede hacer de otras maneras -Remus soltó una carcajada, mientras rebuscaba el maíces grandes por toda la bolsa -Yo pensaba que observar los bajos de las chicas respondía a tus instintos más masculinos.

El ambiente distendido se ensombreció por unos breves momentos tras aquella afirmación, pero enseguida Remus recuperó su sonrisa.

-Pero es bonito traer niños al mundo. Quiero decir, yo no podré...

-A ver como sacas cuatro kilos de carne por ese tubito que tenéis los hombres, casi no podemos nosotras... -Le interrumpió Tonks. Remus puso cara de asco al imaginarse la escena.

-Ehm... ¿Siempre eres tan gráfica? -Tonks asintió enérgicamente aplastándose el filete casi descongelado contra el ojo dolorido. Un par de gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su vaquero.

-¡Oh! Vaya... - Tonks miró apesadumbrada el estropicio en su pantalón .

-¡Estupendo! Ahora que el filete no sirve y está claro que no ha bajado la hinchazón, vas a hacer caso al médico, por una vez en tu vida -Sin miramientos le arrancó el filete de las manos y sacó una pomada del bolsillo. Con suavidad la extendió por el ojo, conteniendo la respiración, al igual que Tonks.

La mente de la chica comenzó a volar, mientras Remus le ponía la pomada. Solamente dos veces en su vida se había sentido así: alucinada y babeante, esperanzada y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Dos veces. Una era esta y la otra casi termina en boda.

Tonks se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se estaba enamorando. No necesitaba más mensajes subliminales. La pierna le temblaba, sentía escalofríos, una pequeña gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca muy cerca del lugar por el que Remus la había agarrado para que no se escapara del tratamiento. Por un momento pensó en besarlo, pero se contuvo. Con Martí no se controló y después el dolor fue demasiado profundo.

-Quizás debería ir a casa -Tanteó Tonks cuando Remus terminó de ponerle la pomada.

-Podrías esperar a terminarnos la cerveza y te llevo a tu casa, después -Y sin más presiones aceptó. Todo parecía sencillo cuando Remus lo proponía. Te ofrecía una noche en su coche con acompañamiento de cervezas con la misma naturalidad y suavidad que en la consulta te indicara que abrieras las piernas y te relajarás.

Una cerveza siguió a otra y con los primeros rayos de la mañana se dieron cuenta de que la parte trasera del coche tenía un significativo acumulo de cascos no retornables de cerveza barata y que las bolsas vacías de frutos secos ocupaban una gran parte del salpicadero. Sin embargo, ninguno se quería marchar a casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny lloraba. Uno de esos llantos interminables con lágrimas gruesas e hipidos que incomodan a los hombres. Ginny lloraba desconsolada en un sillón del despacho de Sirius Black y Harry se desesperaba a su lado.

-Lo...lo siento tanto, Si-rius...-Entre hipidos y trompeteos intensos en el pañuelo que amablemente le había prestado el mayor de los Black, Ginny intentaba desarrollar el discurso de disculpa que tenía en mente -No... no sé qué me pasó... -Miró de reojo a Cho que intentaba ligar con Draco con éxito y el llanto se calmó de repente -Bueno sí sé lo que pasó¡maldita furcia insulsa!

-¡Ginny! -Harry era un hombre paciente con la pelirroja, pero ahora mismo no resultaba la Ginny de siempre y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Primero se pelea, luego llora como una magdalena, luego vuelve a gritar y ahora estaba llorando otra vez. Harry la volvió a acurrucar entre sus brazos -Ginny qué te pasa, pichoncito -Ella lo miró con los ojos acuosos tremendamente apenados y sin decir nada volvió a llorar desconsolada.

-Podemos estar así toda la noche -La falta de tacto de Regulus no fue bien recibida entre los presentes, principalmente porque todos eran amigos de la pelirroja llorona. Únicamente Cho sonrió como aprobación a lo que Regulus había dicho. No sólo le aburría esperar el veredicto de Sirius si no que con un empujoncito más esa noche tendría un acompañante rubio y elegante.

-Vuelve a decir algo sobre mi hermana y te parto la boca -Ron nunca había tragado al hermano de Sirius. Todos lo sabían y ninguno lo disimulaba. En realidad, según el pensamiento general del grupo, su mala leche debería ir en contra de Sirius por el simple hecho de haber conseguido de Hermione más que él. Pero Ron reconocía a los buenos competidores cuando los veía, Sirius lo era. También sabía cuando su competidor era inconstante, exactamente como Sirius. Por otra parte, Regulus nunca tuvo mucho interés en tratarlos bien, es más, rechazaba por completo la tendencia de su hermano por juntarse con aquellos simplones.

-Regulus tiene parte de razón.

-¿Ah, si? -El aludido miró a Hermione tan sorprendido como orgulloso por haber ganado un poco más a su hermano.

-Aquí ya no pintamos nada -Orgullosa, altanera y con mala leche. Así era Hermione cuando le preguntaban por Sirius Black. Multipliquemos eso por mil si el susodicho estaba presente. Los dos se miraban fijamente retándose -Black ha decidido no denunciarnos y la fiesta ha terminado. Mejor nos vamos a casa, Ginny se tranquiliza y a otra cosa mariposa.

-Siempre has sabido resolver los problemas fácilmente -Replicó Sirius con toda la intención. Todos se quedaron en un silencio tenso, hasta Ginny paró de golpe sus lastimeros sollozos.

-Si es para no tener que tratarte, agudizo mi ingenio. ¿Nos podemos ir o esta tortura continuará mucho rato más? -La chica no se amilanó. Recogió su bolso con fiereza y se dirigió la puerta de salida.

-La verdad es que preferiría que este reencuentro hubiera sido más...amable -Confesó en tono suave Sirius. Posó su mirada un par de segundos más en Hermione, pero la frase iba dirigida a todos. Ginny reanudó el llanto, asegurando en voz alta que ella no quería haber sido un problema. Sirius se acercó a ella -No, Ginny, no. No te preocupes. No tienes culpa de nada.

-¿Estás diciendo que la tengo yo? -Cho se sintió aludida.

-¡Está claro, golfa! -Ladró Ginny.

-Está bien, basta ya las dos -Harry perdió realmente la paciencia - Cho Chang -La china se acercó a él melosa -Espero que te quede bien clarito que no quiero volver a tenerte cerca de mi, ni de Ginny por los siglos de los siglos. No me interesas, no me gustas y punto. ¿Entendido? -Cho asintió con los ojos bajos falsamente arrepentida y sin más teatro volvió a su lugar al lado de Draco. Harry se volvió a Ginny a la que le brillaba la mirada de emoción -Cielo, has estado estupenda. Mi leoncilla peligrosa. Pero no quiero una escenita de estas nunca más o tendré que pedirte que te cases conmigo -Ginny torció el morro.

-¡Oh, no¡Que no se te ocurra hacer eso Harry James Potter o nuestra relación terminará en el preciso momento en que me lo pidas! Que manía con tenerme atada -Ginny se levantó del asiento verdaderamente enfadada -Tú no me pidas matrimonio y yo no te montaré escenas.

-Hay que ver los cambios de humor que tiene está chica -Le comentó Goyle a Regulus por lo bajo. El menor de los Black asintió pensando que era mejor no verla en un mal día.

Ginny se volvió hacia Sirius para pedirle de nuevo perdón, con el consecuente puchero e intento de lloro que Harry cortó de raíz llevándosela del despacho, no sin advertirle antes a Sirius que volverían a verse un día de estos. Draco se despidió de Cho, dejándola con un palmo de narices. Había sido divertido jugar un poco, pero su sentido de la amistad, extraño pero bastante leal, le impedía liarse con la enemiga de Ginny. Todos empezaron a salir lentamente del despacho.

-¿Sería posible que te quedaras un poco más, Hermione? -Si en algún lugar del mundo existiera la magia, aquella frase hubiera sido el conjuro más parecido a un hechizo paralizante. Todos giraron sus cabezas lentamente hacia Sirius que parecía haberse parapetado detrás de su mesa de ejecutivo y sonreía con la desfachatez propia de su familia. Y como en un partido de tenis, en una repetición, las cabezas giraron igualmente hacía la cara entre sorprendida y desconfiada de Hermione. Sin decir una sola palabra, Hermione les abrió la puerta a todos para dejarles salir, incluyendo a Goyle y a Regulus. Después la cerró de un golpe, quedándose sola con Sirius en el despacho. No volvieron a saber nada más de ella hasta dos días después.

-¡Por cierto! -Neville abrió la boca por primera vez en toda la noche una vez metido en el coche de Draco -¿Alguien sabe dónde está Tonks?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tonks estaba en el cielo. Un vuelo directo desde la puerta de su apartamento hasta las puertas del cielo donde San Pedro la esperaba tintineando las llaves. El cielo sería una gozada, estaba segura, si San Pedro tenía la cara de Remus y los angelitos del cielo esas manos suaves que viajaban por debajo de su top.

No sabía cómo había llegado desde la puerta de su pequeño estudio hasta la cama aún desecha de la mañana anterior. Podría haberle avergonzado no tener un poco ordenada la casa, pero a mal tiempo buena cara, no tendría que preocuparse por deshacerla. Tampoco Remus parecía darle tregua.

De quién fue la idea de acercarla a casa, no estaba segura. Probablemente la culpa era de Remus que a estas alturas de la película se había revelado como el hombre más tierno, sensible y amable del mundo. Una joya, vaya. La cuestión era que ella no se había negado, porque en el fondo estaba deseando que pasara.

De lo que sí estaba segura, era que fue ella misma la que le ofreció pasar la noche en su estudio. Un impulso en un principio tremendamente inocente. Lo había hecho muchas veces con sus amigos, y Remus le inspiraba muchas cosas entre ellas la confianza de una buena amistad.

En casa de Tonks siempre había existido la costumbre de tener un cepillo de dientes desechable para los invitados y un pijama de emergencia. La hospitalidad del sur en algunos casos podría llegar a ser agobiante, pero siempre bienintencionada. De tanto vivirla, Tonks la había adoptado cuando voló del nido materno a la gran ciudad. Neville había aceptado varias veces su hospitalidad e incluso Draco, aunque con él, eso representaba un peligro.

Remus aceptó la oferta, ante la sorpresa no disimulada de Tonks. Debería haber supuesto que el razonamiento "si bebes, no conduzcas" surtiría un buen efecto en un médico, pero aún así se sorprendió. Subieron los cuatro pisos que llevaban a su buhardilla entre frases absurdas y risas flojas, como dos niños maquinando una travesura. Remus la seguía en la penumbra con una sonrisa traviesa y el paso vacilante. Tonks lo achacó a las cervezas, pero la realidad era que en la mente de Remus se empezaba a formar una idea que lo asustaba y lo emocionaba a partes iguales.

Al intentar meter las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento, Tonks recuperó su torpeza habitual y se le cayeron al suelo. El segundo que tardó en agacharse a recogerlas y levantarse de nuevo, le sirvió a Remus para convencerse de algo muy importante. Tonks abrió la puerta acompañada del chirrido característico de las bisagras mal aceitadas, pero no las oyó, porque Remus se había abalanzado encima de ella besándola con pasión.

-Perdona el desorden -Tonks decidió apagar el fuego, lo suficiente como para que durara un poco más y no se quemasen sin remedio. Remus siguió besándole el cuello.

-Ni me he fijado -Se le oyó decir. Una voz ahogada, sin despegar los labios de la piel de Tonks. Un poco después, él también pareció pensárselo y dejó de besarla. Se sentó a su lado con la camisa abierta -Perdona, no suelo ser así de grosero.

-¿Grosero? Remus, ser grosero es eructar después de comer un filete -Rió Tonks, antes de acercarse y besarlo. De repente Remus había vuelto a su actitud vacilante.

-Tal vez -Remus le respondió al beso, para luego pasear su mirada por el estudio -Así que vives aquí

-Exacto. Salón-cocina-habitación. Todo en uno. Treinta metros cuadrados bien aprovechados, pero lo bueno es el pequeño desván que tengo arriba, allí trabajo -Lo abrazó por la espalda con la sensación de estar con un tipo al que conocía de toda la vida. Con la calma de saber que lo conoces todo sobre él, aun cuando no era cierto. Tonks ignoró la contradicción que aquello suponía.

-¿Arriba haces tus cuadros? Nunca pensé que conocería lo opuesto al estricto trabajo de un médico.

-¿Nunca pensaste que conocerías el estricto trabajo de un artista?

-Bohemios, holgazanes, pintamonas decía mi abuelo -Lo recitó de memoria.

-Debió leerse alguna biografía de Picasso -Repentinamente, Remus se dio la vuelta abalanzándose de nuevo sobre ella. Tonks se dejó y el ambiente se volvió a calentar. Cuanto más la tocaba, más se encendía. Sin pudor alguno, Tonks metió la mano en los pantalones de Remus y él la imitó. Todo era perfecto, sin más. La chica suspiró relajada y cometió el error más grande de su vida.

-Existe un estudio... que asegura que un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de...mmm... las mujeres...fantasea con montárselo con un ginecólogo -Bromeó entre suspiros mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. El ambiente, de pronto, se congeló y Remus se separó de ella con brusquedad. La expresión de angustia de su cara la asustó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Nymphadora -Remus recogió sus zapatos, la camisa y el abrigo a una velocidad de vértigo -Pensaba que podía... pero... -Se fue alejando hacia la puerta, sin darle la espalda mientras Tonks lo miraba sin entender -Lo siento, Nymphadora -Abrió puerta de entrada y salió corriendo.

Tonks, no reaccionó hasta unos minutos después. El recuerdo de las suaves caricias de Remus por su piel se disolviendo a medida que la pena subía fría desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Semidesnuda, caliente y sentada sobre su cama mirando la puerta por dónde había huido Remus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

****Continuará...**

**Aprovecho para decir que contesto a los RR en otro RR que dejo para mí. **

**Un saludo general,**

**Billie Noir**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regresé. Mejor tarde que nunca¿no? Tengo mil excusas válidas y verídicas para la tardanza, pero no os las creeríais. Principalmente le echaré las culpas a la falta de inspiración.**

**Este es un capítulo de transición mientras pienso cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos, porque se me está alargando la historia.**

**No os doy más la lata. ¡A leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Interludio**

El Catedrático del departamento de "Arte Mitológico y Pagano", en opinión de todos los colaboradores y profesores asociados, tenía doble personalidad. O al menos el carácter que podría indicar su físico no concordaba su verdadero temperamento. Era tan gordo, sonrosado y parecido a un cerdito bien cuidado como frío y calculador en todo lo respectivo a su cargo o trato con las personas. Tenía la figura de un cocinero bonachón y el carácter de un déspota frustrado. Una de esas personas que despistan en la primera impresión, porque -y sobre esto había teorizado múltiple veces Neville cuando llevaba dos copas de más- ¿por qué un gordo tiene que ser simpático? No tiene ningún sentido en una sociedad que alaba a los esqueletos andantes y ningunea la grasa mal o bien colocada. En resumen, aquel hombre podría erigirse en el líder de un movimiento de personas con sobrepeso realmente cabreadas con el mundo y no sería ninguna locura.

Aquella mañana, detrás de su lujosa mesa de despacho, el Catedrático se inclinaba sobre el primer borrador de la tesis de Tonks, dejando a la vista su frente despejada que incluía la coronilla. En toda la cabeza sólo había una única zona de pelo rubio pajizo mezclado con algunas canas que le unía una oreja con la otra. Tonks observaba los brillos de la calva con la mente en blanco ajena a los ojos entrecerrados bajo las gafas de pasta de su jefe.

Un repentino y brusco gesto del hombre le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía bigote. Bueno, no exactamente, Tonks sabía que el Catedrático tenía bigote, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que en él no pintaba nada. Es decir que, con mostacho o totalmente afeitado, la imagen final del hombre no variaría. Una explicación sencilla: imaginad a Cantinflas sin sus tiernos pelitos en las comisuras de los labios. O a Hittler sin el bigote perfectamente cortado (quizás la historia se contaría de otra manera); el carisma de ambos ya no sería el mismo; al contrario que aquel mostacho rubio desabrido.

Centrada en analizar el bigote de su jefe, Tonks no notó como él, a su vez, la observaba. Sus ojillos tenían la viveza de un tipo que no se limita a ver a una persona de manera superficial. El Catedrático, cuando tenía a alguien delante, lo despedazaba en partes del tamaño perfecto para ser estudiadas con calma y saber, así, cómo enfrentarse a él. Sin embargo, el hombre, conocedor de su poder, había ideado la manera perfecta deque nadie se percatara: unas gafas chiquitillas y anticuadas que, parapetado detrás de ellas, le permitían disimular su afilada mirada. El Catedrático era un verdadero espía camuflado.

-Cuando te dije que quería el borrador lo más pronto posible, no me refería a cuatro días después -Tonks no parecía estar escuchando y el catedrático carraspeó. Tonks continuó absorta con la vista fija en el bigote -¿Nymphadora, me oyes?

Tonks parpadeó de regreso a la tierra -Mil bigotes, señor... ¡Oh! Mil perdones -El catedrático no se permitió liberar la carcajada que se le alojó en la garganta, pero no le faltaron ganas. Tonks, azorada, se inclinó hacia delante en la silla para hacerle ver que ya estaba despierta y atenta a su palabras -Le escucho.

-En primer lugar, Nymphadora, no deberías estar aquí si no en tu casa. Durmiendo, o relajándote -El catedrático no utilizó su habitual tono duro, hecho que sorprendió a Tonks. El hombre señaló el borrador -La velocidad con la que has hecho esto no es normal, ni siquiera para ti. Y yo no soy muy dado a los confesionarios, pero si me cuentas que has hecho el borrador de doscientas páginas de tu tesis en tres días y además, has terminado cinco cuadros más para la próxima exposición del departamento...Sólo se me ocurre una pregunta: Nymphadora¿estás bien?

El catedrático se quitó las gafas, en un gesto de acercamiento inusitado en su persona. La verdad es que no lo aceptaría nunca en voz alta, pero las ganas y la alegría de Tonks por hacer su trabajo, le recordaban a él con cuarenta años menos. Sin las desilusiones que tendrían que venir. Por eso, la trataba con una sutil condescendencia, perfectamente estudiada para que ni ella se diera cuenta.

Tonks contuvo la respiración y el nudo en la garganta dispuesta a negar tener algún problema todo lo que pudo hasta que, la mirada insistente de su jefe, la hizo resoplar y venirse abajo.

-¡No! No estoy bien. Pero usted es mi jefe y no mi confesor. Ni siquiera mi madre intentaría sonsacarme de una manera tan descarada -El catedrático se apresuró a contradecir a la joven, pero Tonks no se lo consintió -Cualquiera vería que no estoy bien a la legua. Soy consciente de mis ojeras y de los pelos de loca desatada. Llevo la ropa de hace dos días llena de óleo. No he comido, no he dormido y estoy fatal -El director de su tesis volvió a abrir la boca intentado entrar en el monólogo. De nuevo le fue imposible - ¡Cómo quiere que esté si me han dejado a medias¡Oh, sí! A medias. No hace falta que ponga esa cara. En mi casa y en mi propia cama. No debería contarle esto a usted, pero ya que me está sonsacando -En aquel momento, el catedrático se dio cuenta de su propia cara alucinada al escuchar al a chica y corrigió la boca abierta acompañada de los ojos sorprendidos hasta recuperar su gesto adusto con una ceja escéptica levemente arqueada hacia la frente. Como Tonks ya no lo miraba a él, sonrió divertido, como hacía tiempo no lo estaba -Una está sola. Llevo un largo tiempo sola. Y no está mal, usted ya me entiende. La soledad deseada es buena: llama a la inspiración y a la amistad. Porque al fin y al cabo es lo que queda, la amistad. Pero¡qué curioso!, siempre llega un momento en el que los amigos no son suficientes. Un tiempo en el que las películas de autor checoslovacas ya no llenan tus vacíos y que las buenas cervezas están mejor compartidas...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-...y a mi ya me conoces, Regulus. Siempre he pensando que era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado -El aludido resopló sin disimulo, pero Remus lo ignoraba y hablaba realmente con el vaso de güisqui que giraba entre sus manos. El pequeño de los Black intentaba ignorar al doctor acodado en la barra y concentrarse en los voluminosos tomos con las cuentas del nuevo bar sin conseguirlo -Quizás haya sido muy exigente, pero desde que se fue Melinda no he encontrado mujer como ella -Regulus olvidó que existía la paciencia y dejó con violencia su pluma en la mesa. Remus contrajo la cara en un gesto de dolor; uno nunca debía tratar así a una bonita pluma "Montblanc" de las más caras del mercado.

-Recuérdame una cosa, Remus, por curiosidad¿cuál fue la causa de que Melinda te dejara? -Regulus era un hombre que se caracterizara por su falta de tacto cuando le hinchaban las narices. Si eso se sumaba al detalle de que las narices de Regulus eran fácilmente inflamables (cuestión de herencia familiar), se obtenía el bonito resultado de la cara de Remus: una mezcla entre dolor y rabia. La misma que se te pone cuando te hurgan con el dedo en la herida.

-Ya la sabes, mamón -El doctor Lupin, y este es un dato a tener en cuenta, olvidaba los modales a la segunda copa (al contrario que con la cerveza). En toda la noche no había tomado más que cuatro cervezas, tres y media exactamente, la cuarta bailaba entre sus manos; sin embargo, cedía como un niño ante las maldades de Regulus.

Si bien, Sirius y él eran el ejemplo perfecto (y con peste a ñoña) de cómo se lleva una verdadera amistad; con Regulus era todo lo contrario. Lupin lo soportaba por ser el hermano de Sirius y aunque no se metía en las eternas peleas fraternales, sentía que con su presencia debía poner calma entre aquellos dos. Tal vez en otro momento, en otras condiciones, no estaría teniendo esta conversación con Regulus Black. Quizás nunca, pero estaba tan borracho y desmoralizado que bien servía el más oscuro de los Black como confesor.

-Entenderás que nunca me has caído bien -Remus sonrió cínico y murmuró un "_¿de veras?_" -Van ya tres noches que vienes por aquí, te bebes tres copas y acabas contándome tus penas, como si me importaran.

-Vengo en busca de Sirius, no vayas a creer que es por ti. Estoy viendo crecer tu ego.

-Remus, por favor, beber disminuye tus habilidades como orador incisivo. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de que te marches y me dejes tranquilo. Es más, tal vez deberías aparecer por el apartamento de Sirius.

-Ya lo he hecho -Remus se frotó la frente con torpeza intentando aliviar un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

Regulus retomó su quehacer con las cuentas del bar, pero ya sin concentración alguna. Golpeaba nerviosamente la pluma de marca contra la barra, mientras Remus seguía el movimiento con los ojos, hipnotizado. Al final, el menor de los Black optó por dejar los libros de cuentas y acercarse al ginecólogo -Dame dos razones de peso para que te escuche o lárgate -Le amenazó. Pero a estas alturas del relato un mosquito llamado curiosidad había picado a Regulus. Tres noches rondando y al final había caído como mosca en miel. Pandora tardó más en abrir su caja.

Remus lo miró con rencor, calculando que, posiblemente, hablar con Regulus no era la mejor idea del mundo. Había que estar muy desesperado o ahogado en pena o muy solo. Exactamente eso, tres condiciones que eran, contrariamente a lo que se pudiera pensar, aditivas. Remus era el resultado de la suma. A falta de Sirius -maldito amigo que se iba con la primera que veía-, bueno era Regulus. Así que, pensando todo esto, con un peor vocabulario y algún tartamudeo, Remus inspiró y se tiró a la piscina.

-Dos razones. La primera: Me he enamorado... -Regulus se relamió como el lobo antes de tragarse a Caperucita. ¡Un enamorado! Eso es carne de cañón, el conejillo de indias perfecto para un cínico escéptico y ególatra despiadado como él. No existe mejor enamoramiento que el que te provoca tu propia imagen reflejada en el espejo, todo lo demás es pura noñería _made in _Hollywood.

-¿De quién?

-No te voy a dar todos los datos -Gruñó Remus. Regulus se alejó de él para volver a sus libros fingiendo ofensa.

-Entonces el consultorio sentimental de R.A.B. se cierra -Amenazó. El doctor Lupin cedió de nuevo.

-Es una chica que...

-¡Espera, espera¿Es esa monada del pelo rosa? -Remus asintió con recelo, nunca es bueno que Regulus piense que la chica que te gusta es una monada -¡Vaya! Pues sí eliges bien. Los vaqueros se le ajustaban bien a su...

-¡Estupendo! Ahora que hemos aclarado el punto de quién es ella, pasemos a hablar de mí -Remus cortó oportunamente a Regulus antes de que terminara su expresivo gesto que acompañaba a la apreciación del culo de Tonks enfundado en los vaqueros. Remus ya se había dado cuenta de cómo le quedaba la susodicha prenda. Es más, lo había palpado.

-Procedamos, entonces -Concedió, Regulus, falsamente aburrido, todo aquello se estaba poniendo interesante -Me falta la segunda razón

Remus suspiró tres veces, y metido en sus pensamientos, negó otras tres veces la cabeza. Los segundos pasaron sin que dijera nada ante la mirada ansiosa de Regulus. Por fin, un pelín antes de que Regulus le gritara, Remus reunió el valor suficiente para confesarse.

-La cagué...-Y Regulus gritó desesperado.

-¡Maldita sea Remus John Lupin¡Deja el dramatismo y cuéntame lo que te pasa o lárgate de mi bar antes de que aplaste la cabeza con el bidón de Heinneken!

-Caray, qué humor gastamos -La sonrisa maliciosa de Remus dejaba bien claro, que le había gustado fastidiar al Black.

-¡Largo! -Regulus señaló la puerta del bar indicando claramente la salida. Erguido sobre su silla y con el ceño fruncido parecía una novia herida en su dignidad (y con razón) al saber que su "churri" le había puesto los cuernos.

-Pero no he terminado...

-¡Ni lo harás, maldito matasanos! Los Black no damos oportunidades.

-¡Pero estoy desesperado!

-Y a mi me está aumentando la jaqueca.

-¡Está bien! Te lo cuento de golpe y me das tu opinión -Sin darle tiempo a aceptar o declinar la invitación, Remus habló, esta vez serio. Tan serio y sobrio que hasta Regulus tuvo que ceder y escucharlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Susan Smith era una mujer normal con una vida normal. La normalidad la acompañaba en cada uno de sus pasos. Normales resultaban sus comidas y en el sexo la nota máxima que alcanzaba era un "normal". No era mediocre, ni espectacular. Ni mala, ni buena. Susan Smith era una de esas personas de las cuales nunca se haría un libro. A menos que en una conspiración mundial se quisiera matar a la gente de aburrimiento.

Susan tenía un don: seguía las normas al pie de la letra. Al nacer, su madre le ordenó no llorar y ella nunca lloró. Sus juegos de infancia estaban llenos de normas que definían exactamente el propósito de juego. Su adolescencia resultó ser paso a paso la descripción que aparecía en la enciclopedia médica. Como estaba mandado estudió, terminó su carrera, encontró marido. Uno perfecto. Trabajador, constante, tierno y muy macho. Susan se convirtió en la perfecta ama de casa, madre amante de sus hijos y no hubo un día en el que olvidara ponerle la comida caliente en la mesa a su familia. Exceptuando aquella tarde.

Parapetada tras las cortinas de la ventana del salón, unas cortinas preciosas de gasa cosidas por ella misma, observaba atónita los gritos de una pareja afuera, en la calle. Hacía un rato que había descolgado el teléfono dispuesta a llamar a la policía para denunciar a aquellos dos por escándalo público. Pero dentro de su rectitud y sus ganas de mantener la normalidad, algo se quebró en el mismo momento en el que la chica castaña de pelo revuelto sin pudor alguno vació una bolsa de basura encima de un coche aparentemente lujoso y, a la vista de la reacción histérica de él, perteneciente al guapo, moreno e hiperfamoso chico Black.

-¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! -Fue todo lo que pudo decir el señor Smith antes de que el delantal de su mujer le diera en la cara y esta le espetara un "no soy tu criada". Susan salió a la calle liberada de una carga que no creía haber tenido nunca, dispuesta a comprarse un corsé rojo y un látigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Tres días más tarde vienes pidiendo clemencia, eh, Neville? -La humillación era un tema tan conocido por Neville Longbottom que a veces jugaba a ponerle puntuación a los pobres ingratos que pretendían hacérselo pasar mal. Puede parecer soberbia, incluso puede que su actitud lo fuera. Pero Neville tenía muy claro que no el haber estudiado y el cambiar de trabajo cuando le apeteciera, no era para él ningún problema. Si trabajaba era porque la vida lo requería, no porque tuviera ningún interés en ello. Vivir no significaba estar quieto en un único lugar, haciendo siempre lo mismo. Si ahora volvía a retomar su antiguo trabajo en la cafetería era porque los perros y él no podían estar juntos. Incompatibilidad de especies, parece. De modo que, mientras buscaba una nueva idea en la que poner todas sus energías, volvió a pedir trabajo allí -Tendría que dejarte tirado igual que tú a mi. Pero yo tengo más corazón. ¡Ponte detrás de la barra y que no te vea rechistar!

-Si, _bwana _-la burla murmurada de Neville iba dirigida a su jefe que se alejaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Con parsimonia se colocó el delantal y apoyó los codos en la barra del bar cerca de la cafetera. A esas horas de la mañana en el bar había tres personas y media. A saber: él, su jefe, un hombre negocios que miraba el reloj con nerviosismo sentado delante de un café frío y la señora de la limpieza que por ser enana hacía media persona (en altura. Tenía un carácter tan fuerte que la hacía valer por veinte. ¡Cuidado de aquel que le pisara el piso recién fregado!).

Todo hacía prever una larga y aburrida mañana, pero enseguida llegó Tonks para arreglarlo. En un principio, Neville se entusiasmó previendo que con su amiga a la que hacía tres días no veía, la mañana mejoraría, pero bastó un leve vistazo para comprender que, ni por asomo, era la mejor compañía.

-¿Un café? -Aun sin ganas de hacer de hermano confidente, Neville le tendió una sonrisa amiga a la becaria artista.

- Y un vaso de güisqui al lado -De un gruñido embarró la sonrisa de Neville y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Después se rectificó arrugando la nariz en un gesto de incomodidad -Olvídate del café. Que sean dos güisquis. Bien llenos -Y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra, desesperada y sin remedio posible.

Sin miramientos, Neville le plantó un café bien cargado delante de su cabeza de pelo rosado. Tonks no movió un pelo ni en ese momento, ni cuando Neville le tocó indeciso el hombro con la punta de su dedo. En vista del éxito obtenido, le dio la espalda a su amiga, decidido a encontrar algo divertido que le ayudara a pasar el rato hasta la hora de comer.

-No soy atractiva...-Un gemido lastimero y ahogado eso fue lo que oyó a sus espaldas. El mensaje no lo captó hasta unos segundos después, cuando Tonks levantó la cabeza de la madera de caoba barnizada y le preguntó directamente -¿Soy atractiva?

La pregunta pilló tan de sopetón al pobre Neville que simplemente balbuceó al tiempo que buscaba una respuesta rápida. Si bien, Neville Longbottom era el hombre que menos se acercaba al estereotipo de la masculinidad, hay ciertas preguntas que no se le hacen a un individuo con cromosoma _Y_. La sensación de estar delante de un tribunal que juzga tu inocencia o la cadena perpetua y que la decisión dependa de que sepas o no cuál es el resultado de la raíz cuadrada de 3148, se alojó en su cerebro mientras encontraba la mejor respuesta.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso? -Una pregunta respondida con otra. _Bravo, Neville_, y dándose esos irónicos ánimos, enfrentó la mirada triste de Tonks con una sonrisa ingenua y los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

Pero Tonks, no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos. Su amigo camarero no podía saber que toda la ironía, la malaleche y el cabreo monumental acumulados en esos tres días de actividad frenética los había gastado durante la conversación con su jefe, media hora antes. Ahora, Nymphadora Tonks era una masa de cincuenta y seis kilos de carne y vísceras acumuladas en ciento setenta centímetros de altura que deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. Había pasado de tener la mente hirviendo de ideas a un encefalograma plano con un único pensamiento: "_¿Es que ya no le resulto sexy a los hombres?_

-Tenía que haberme casado con Martin. Ahora sería rica y me habría operado hasta ser la nueva Nicole Kidman. ¡Tiesos estarían todos los hombres al verme! -A la desesperada, Tonks se bebió de un trago el café recién servido. Neville asistió atónito a un momento único en la historia de los cafés humeantes: Tonks no parecía haberse quemado la lengua, laringe, faringe o esófago. Incluso, la artista se quejó -¿Qué tal si me pones alcohol de verdad¡Para emborracharme a base de café mejor me bebo mi colonia!

-Para el carro¿quieres? -Neville retiró la taza -Cálmate y cuéntame por qué después de tres días sin tener noticias tuyas ahora te encuentro despellejándote el esófago con un café hirviendo y cauterizándolo con colonia barata.

-Mi colonia no es barata.

-Tonks, que eres becaria...

-...precaria.

-Sin escaquearse -Tonks lo miró de soslayo. Un gesto que parecía decir "sonsácame, si te atreves" y que a Neville le pareció de lo más tentador. Se limpió las manos con el delantal, le sirvió un vaso de güisqui sin hielo y se acodó en la barra cerca de Tonks.

-Ya era hora de que entrarás en razón -Gruñó la chica refiriéndose al alcohol. Agarró el vaso con fuerza y, de un largo trago, lo vació. Neville la dejó hacer. Una mujer acostumbrada a las borracheras de cerveza, no soporta el güisqui.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-Ve a preguntarle a mi jefe... -Tonks se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada por el espectáculo ofrecido en el despacho del catedrático. Al final el buen hombre, le había preparado una tila (que no había hecho efecto) y la había mandando a descansar a casa una semana entera.

-Vale -Neville decidió cambiar de táctica en vista de que directamente no obtendría ningún dato. Nunca entendería porque todas las mujeres de su vida eran incapaces de contar sus problemas sin rodeos -Vamos a jugar a un divertido juego -Tonks, alzó la vista con un pelín de curiosidad -Yo pregunto, cuestiones al azar, y tu respondes con monosílabos.

Tonks calculó las posibilidades de que aquel juego-interrogatorio se convirtiera en una tediosa manera de pasar el rato hasta que estuviera tan borracha que sus penas no tuvieran más remedio que ahogarse en el alcohol. Un noventa por ciento a favor de la teoría y vio, Tonks, que eso estaba bien -O.k. -.

-¿Ya hemos empezado¡Bien, bien! -Neville no dio palmas y saltitos de emoción porque su mente estaba calculando la primera pregunta. Tonks le hizo un gesto para que rellenara el vaso con la tranquilidad de saber que Neville nunca podría adivinar qué había pasado -¡Lo tengo! Primera pregunta¿Lo que te ha pasado tiene que ver con la noche movidita de hacer tres días?

-Hum -Vaya, sorpresa. Neville había dado en el clavo. _La suerte de los principiantes_, se dijo. Y contestó con un monosílabo afirmativo.

-Estupendo. Esto va a ser fácil.

-¡Venga ya!

-¡Chitón! Hemos dicho que monosílabos -Neville hizo una pausa para pensar y en seguida le brillaron los ojos con picardía -¿Y tiene que ver con cierto ginecólogo con el que huiste esa noche?

-¡Será posible!

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí...

-¡Genial! Dos puntos Neville -cero Tonks -Con la victoria pintada de antemano en la cara, Neville sonrió, se sirvió a sí mismo un vaso de güisqui con hielo (un poco diluido, al fin y al cabo estaba de servicio) acompañando al de Tonks. Volvió a la carga -De modo que, si unimos pelea, huida y desaparición durante tres días; eso puede significar dos cosas -Hizo un parón para meditar el siguiente paso a dar. Decidió dar un rodeo para llegar al resultado que ya sabía de antemano -¿Tan bien fue la noche con el doctorcito que no salisteis de la cama en tres días?

-Ni siquiera llegamos a meternos en la cama -Tonks cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar la escena.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-¿...qué soy tan horrible y poco deseable que los hombres pierden sus ganas cuando me ven? Sí, eso mismo.

-¡Ya será menos!

-Está bien. Sólo un hombre me lo ha hecho. Pero¡caray!, este me interesaba de verdad.

-Ya podía haber sido Kingsley.

-Ese era infatigable.

-¿Ves? Eres sexy.

-Soy horrenda -Y a la desesperada, Tonks se golpeó la cabeza repetidamente contra la madera del bar. Neville no supo cómo tranquilizarla.

Un remolino de pelo castaño revuelto, aún más de lo que solía estar; mirada furiosa y boca sucia de improperios se sentó al lado de la flagelante Tonks y el impotente Neville. Soltó el bolso encima de la barra con tal furia que el par de vasos de güisqui de Tonks rebotó.

-¡Quiero dos como esos! -La furia, antes llamada Hermione, señaló los restos de la bebida en los vasos -y un voto a favor para castrar a los hombres.

-El mío ya lo tienes -Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño palmeó la espalda de Tonks en señal de amistad y miró furibunda a Neville.

-A mi no me mires, flaco favor me haría si votase -Se disculpó y, aunque tenía razón, Hermione no se la dio. Neville supuso que tal como evolucionaba la mañana de aburrimiento mortal a peligro de muerte, si sobrevivía a las horas que le quedaban por delante, podría ganarse su dinero merecidamente. Y encima, empezaba a vislumbrar un futuro entre los psicólogos de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde has estado estos tres días? -A bocajarro. Con Hermione no tuvo miramientos. De todas maneras, la chica ya venía con las uñas bien afiladas y preparadas para la batalla.

-Espero que no representes el papel de compañero de piso celoso.

-Ni por asomo. Es una manera de sonsacarte el por qué de tu humor de perros.

-Dilo claramente entonces.

-Vale -Y Neville se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual plan A o plan B -Qué te ha hecho Sirius.

-Lo de siempre.

-¿Me hacéis un resumen para becarias precarias desgraciadas y a dos velas? -Al nombre de Sirius, Tonks creyó conveniente adivinar si era el amigo rico de Remus u otro Sirius menos interesante y que le permitiría volver a su agradable desesperación.

Ambos la miraron como si acabaran de notar su presencia. Entre los dos la pusieron al día de lo que se había perdido en los tres días anteriores y en los años antes de su llegada a Londres como artista incipiente.

-En estas mismas fechas, hace dos años y medio...-Y durante un rato, Neville relajó sus sentidos de amigo amable y sensible, de hombro donde llorar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black se plantó delante del piso de Remus y llamó al timbre. Un timbrazo: nada. Dos: sin respuesta. Dejó apretado el botón hasta que se le cortó la circulación del dedo, sin que nadie acudiera a su llamada. Optó por aporrear la puerta, pero la cabeza de la señora Figg, la casera de Remus, apareció por la ventana de la casa contigua antes.

-El señor Lupin no está. Salió ayer por la tarde y no ha regresado - Informó y con una sonrisa desdentada se despidió. La cabeza desapareció muy satisfecha por ser, al fin, de utilidad. Tantos años de desarrollando su técnica en el cotilleo tenían recompensa. Sirius estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su bien formada hija Arabella; pero la imagen de Hermione regresó a su cabeza embobándolo y cabreándolo a partes iguales. Granger, siempre ella. Necesitaba un punto de vista objetivo sobre su problema. Necesitaba a Remus.

Sin pensarlo mucho y disimulando, metió la mano en la última maceta que decoraba la ventana de la casita baja de Remus. Con dos dedos hizo un pequeño hoyo en la tierra y la removió en busca de la potencial llave de emergencia. La encontró sin esfuerzo. Sirius sopló los restos de tierra metidos en las estrías de la llave y la encajó en la cerradura con una sonrisa muy significativa. Remus era tan previsible. El perfecto protagonista de la comedia más aburrida. Bueno, no siempre había sido así. Remus Lupin había llegado a ser el amigo más divertidamente trastornado con el que Sirius había topado nunca. Pero eso había sido mucho antes de sus problemas con Melinda.

La casa de Remus estaba en penumbra. Hecho curioso si tenemos en cuenta que aquella mañana londinense estaba siendo la más soleada desde hacía diez años, pero Remus había pasado una pequeña temporada en España donde descubrió las persianas. Volvió totalmente españolizado de aquel intercambio: adoptó la siesta y mandó poner persianas en su casa.

El desorden reinante le hizo pensar que se había colado en la casa equivocada. En la casa de unos personajes de Bukowsky, sin ir más lejos. La ropa tirada por el pasillo, entre diversos libros de medicina y fotografía, colgando de los cuadros del apartamento de alquiler, botellines de cerveza amontonados a los pies del sofá... Sirius no podía creer que Remus, el hombre perfecto y equilibrado, hubiera llegado al punto de vivir entre tanto desorden sin que le diera un histriónico ataque de limpieza.

Desde algún sitio, entre la enorme montaña de viejas revistas médicas, vinilos desclasificados, álbumes fotográficos y camisetas sucias, el timbre un teléfono sonaba insistente y amortiguado. Tres "rings" se oyeron antes de que Sirius identificara el sonido, tres más para decidir si debía contestar y otros tantos pasaron hasta encontrar el teléfono, justo al lado del "Playboy" (¿Playboy y Remus?)

-¡Maldito, mal amigo¡Desgraciado! -Le espetó la voz pastosa de su amigo, el ginecólogo, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Remus? -Se preguntó Sirius en voz alta.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo¡Tres días buscándote! Ten amigos para que no estés cuando los necesitas...

-¿Desde dónde llamas?

-Desde tu apartamento.

-¿Cómo...

-...he entrado? -Por primera vez Remus se rió -Te has dejado la puerta abierta.

-Mierda -Masculló Sirius.

-He venido a buscarte por enésima vez. Después de dos años fuera de la ciudad y, cuando vuelves, desapareces en el peor momento de mi vida.

-¡Ah¡Por fin! El reproche que esperaba -Sirius apartó las revistas cercanas al teléfono para hacerse un hueco y sentarse en el suelo. La conversación prometía ser larga -Eras tú el único que quedaba por echarme en cara mi huida.

-No seas cínico. Te lo he echado en cara desde que te fuiste a ver mundo. En cada carta y llamada telefónica.

-Por que estoy totalmente seguro de tu heterosexualidad, que si no empezaría a pensar que te vas a declarar -Ironizó Sirius en su estilo.

-Me desencajo la mandíbula de la risa -Ácido. A eso sabía la respuesta de Remus. Y a Sirius le mosqueó tanta mala leche. Contenía un leve matiz bien conocido. Sabía a Regulus.

-Has estado hablando con mi hermano -Le acusó.

-Pues, claro -Como si lo confesado fuera lo más natural del mundo -A falta de pan buenas son tortas.

-Pues con mi hermano debió haber más tortas que pan -Se oyó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono que mosqueó a Sirius -¿Las hubo?

-El ojo de tu hermano estará morado unos cuantos días, sí -Sirius recibió la noticia con una enorme alegría por dos razones: Regulus con un ojo morado es una fuente de burla gigante y la imagen de Remus pegando a alguien le devolvía al serio doctor su ser natural por tantos años olvidado. El mayor de los Black no perdió la oportunidad de sacarle toda la información posible, pero no entre las camisetas sucias de Remus, si no en algún otro lugar más elegante -¡Espérame allí! En diez minutos estoy en casa y me cuentas todo, todo y todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Todo se reduce al hecho de que Sirius es el ser más engreído, desconsiderado y ególatra del país...mundo...universo.

-Y parte de China. Hermione, céntrate.

-Está bien, Nev -Zanjó y girando la cabeza hacia Tonks empezó con una larga historia -La cuestión es que antes de que llegaras a la cuidad. Harry, nuestro Harry. Ese que es incapaz de soportar una orden que no provenga de Ginny, decidió, al terminar sus estudios, inscribirse en la Academia de Policía.

-¡Wow!

-Eso mismo dijimos los que lo conocíamos por aquella época. Ginny puso el grito en el cielo. En aquel momento, la parejita no era tal, sino una especie de perro del hortelano con dos cabezas que ni come ni deja comer. Se querían y tiraban los trastos a la cabeza literalmente a la menor.

-Como ahora -Neville, creyó oportuno el comentario.

-Ahora viven juntos. Tiene más sentido.

-Eso también es verdad.

-Continúa. Que cuando pierdo el interés me dan ganas de abrirme la cabeza con la barra.

-O.k. Ginny, como decía, puso el grito en el cielo...

-Un momento¿va a tardar mucho en salir Sirius?

-Menos tardará, cuanto menos me interrumpas -Neville hizo un ruidito con la boca intentando representar lo cargadita de chispas que andaba Hermione, pero Tonks tenía su propio malhumor y simplemente bufó antes de cerrar por completo su boca -Repito. Ginny dejó bien claro que no le parecía bien la idea de que Harry fuera policía y eso que el uniforme le sentaba estupendamente. Harry hizo como que tomaba en cuenta lo que Ginny le decía, pero al final se inscribió animado por Sirius Black.

-Entonces...

-Exacto, el famoso Sirius Black es amigo de Harry, desde jóvenes. Creo recordar que jugaban en el mismo barrio.

-Imposible. Harry no es rico.

-¡Ah, no! Sus padres trabajaron como chofer y doncella de unos ricos en la mansión al lado de la de los Black. Sirius siempre fue un rebelde y por llevar la contraria jugaba con los hijos de los criados. Ahora también hace lo mismo, pero liándose con cualquier pelandusca que encuentra. Pero conmigo no va a poder, no, no...

-Hermione, al grano.

-¡Tsk! -Hermione se acomodó en el taburete, para después continuar hablando -Sirius ya llevaba un año en la Academia. Sus padres habían decidido meterlo allí en un intento de enderezar una caña torcida. E, increíble, Black estaba muy contento. Gozaba de ciertos privilegios que sólo se pueden obtener sobornando a los superiores. Quiero decir, Sirius se dedicaba a escribir informes, mientras todos sus compañeros de promoción entrenaban duro doce horas al día, se duchaban en minuto y medio con agua fría del Támesis y comían esa triste pasta blanca en un comedor repleto de tíos con el pelo al cepillo como él.

-¡Qué caña el tío este! Esa parte de la historia no la sabía -Neville silbó maravillado.

-Yo tampoco -Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara -hasta esta mañana.

-Harry en la Academia¿por qué nadie lo ha comentado nunca?

-Porque se montó la gorda y prefieren callar -Hermione se acercó a Tonks como si fuera a revelar el mejor secreto del mundo. Los otros dos la imitaron -El grupo en aquellos años estaba formado por Harry, Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Luna, una menda y Remus.

-¿Remus? -Un pinchazo de dolor en el que no pudo regodearse porque Neville interrumpió.

-¡Eh! Y yo.

-Cierto. Pero tú no cuentas.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntaron simultáneamente Neville y Tonks.

-Porque fue el tiempo en el que te echaste esa novia tuya, la animadora absorbente.

-Ah, ya recuerdo. Absorbente todo lo que quieras, pero la tía era un volcán.

-Lo que sea, era una plasta.

-Pero lo pagaba todo.

-En fin -Hermione dejó a Neville perdido en sus recuerdos y encogiendo los hombros continuó hablando- Harry, Sirius y Remus iban juntos a todas partes. Aunque Harry es bastante más joven que los otros dos, se entienden perfectamente. Y desde que Potter entró en la Academia, Sirius lo protegió con sus muchas influencias de las novatadas. Allí también coincidían con Remus al que le tocaron las prácticas de fin de carrera en la academia.

-Hermione te está dando muchos datos que no necesitas -Tonks le dedicó a Neville su cara de "_no me había dado cuenta_" como contestación. Aunque todos esos datos de Remus le gustaba oírlos -Y no parece querer decirte que en uno de los permisos que les dieron a los cadetes, Harry trajo a cenar a Sirius, Remus y a la novia de Lupin por aquella época.

-¿Novia? -A Tonks ya no le gustaron los datos sobre Remus. Y su pregunta principal era ¿_y el sexo con esa novia_? Pero Neville o se olió la siguiente pregunta o estaba demasiado metido en su historia como para dejar que se desviara la conversación.

-Ya no me acuerdo de su nombre -Lo apartó del hilo principal como si fuera una nimiedad -Pero lo importante, es que la señorita Granger, aquí presente, cayó rendida y herida de muerte a los pies de Black.

-¿Perdón? -Hermione recobró las ganas de hablar dispuesta a defender su honor -Fue Black quién cayó a mis pies, está claro. No seas tan dramático.

-Lo que tu digas -Neville se dirigió a Tonks -Hazme caso a mí. Black será lo que sea, pero donde pone el ojo pone la bala y Hermione fue su objetivo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que pasé las mejores semanas de mi vida con Sirius Black -Un matiz melancólico en la voz de Hermione.

-¿Y que más?

-Pasar... pasaron varias cosas. Principalmente, sucedió que el hermano de Sirius entró en la Academia también. Una de esas batallas que tienen por ver quién es el mejor de los dos. Regulus decidió que él podía ser el mejor policía, el que más medallas tuviera, etc. Con la llegada de Regulus se crearon dos bandos, a saber: a favor de Regulus y leales a Sirius.

-¡No! -A estas alturas, Tonks estaba tan metida en la historia que se mordía las uñas.

-Sí, y empezaron a gastarse bromas los unos a los otros. En el bando de Sirius, Remus y Harry eran los más afines. Pero Regulus tenía a un compañero novato, igual que Harry. Adivina quién.

-¡William Phineas Fogg!

-¿Qué?

-¡Perdón! Con la tensión del momento fue lo primero que se me ocurrió -El sonrojo de Tonks fue evidente y gracioso.

-¡Draco Malfoy! -Le espetó Neville, tan tenso como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-Wow. ¿Draco policía?

-El mismo Draco que viste y calza. Un capullo redomado de aquella.

-Bueno, ahora no es que la _capullez_ le haya disminuido mucho -Matizó Neville por lo bajo. Hermione ignoró el comentario.

-Las razones de porqué Draco entró en el cuerpo de policía son un misterio para mí -

-¿Qué tal si aceleráis un poco la historia? -Hermione se había quedado en blanco, Neville retomó la narración.

-Nos habíamos quedado en los dos bandos -Tonks asintió -Pues bien, la Academia era una locura. Tanto el lugar físico como la idea de una escuela de policías. Simplemente los cadetes y algunos oficiales con más categoría eran incontrolables. Lo que empezaron siendo unas bromas patéticas, de mal gusto, pero pequeñas; terminaron siendo bombas de relojería -Neville hizo un parón para darle mayor dramatismo -Y en una de ellas, todo explotó.

-Literalmente, delante de la cara del Ministro de Interior -A Hermione le debió parecer muy divertido en su momento, porque ahora todavía se le dibujaba una amplia sonrisa cada vez que recordaba la foto en los periódicos.

-Exacto -El camarero apoyó el dato de Hermione. Tonks tenía la boca abierta. Anonadada como estaba fue incapaz de poner el grito en el cielo. Neville continuó -Resultó que la broma menos malvada, la más infantil de todas, del bando de Sirius. Estuvo en el momento menos oportuno en el sitio menos indicado.

-¿Fue aquella foto del Ministro, pintado de rosa durante el rancho? -A Tonks le vino a la memoria de repente, aquella imagen. Dio la vuelta al país y fue diana de algunas de las mejores parodias televisivas.

-Exacto.

-¿Y fue Sirius?

-La idea fue de Harry -Explicó Hermione -De Harry y Remus. Previendo algún problema, intentaron calmar a Sirius. Cuyas invenciones cada vez eran más violentas y retorcidas.

-Regulus tampoco se quedaba corto.

-Eso también es verdad. Sin embargo, poner un globo lleno de pintura rosa, entre los macarrones del rancho que amablemente (y por puro peloteo) cedió Regulus al Ministro durante la visita, no fue la mejor idea que tuvieron.

-¿Tuvo represalias? -Preguntó Tonks. Hermione sonrió con la pregunta, con un aire de diversión y melancolía rozando apenas sus labios.

-¡Oh! Sí. Sí que las tuvo. Media Academia, entre novatos y altos mandos, fue despedida o suspendida, algunos sin posibilidad de volver. Remus nunca terminó sus prácticas, poco le importó, todo sea dicho. Harry abandonó la academia un poco antes de que le llegara la carta de cese.

-El mismo día que Ginny le dio un ultimátum. O ella o la Academia. Harry eligió a Ginny como has podido comprobar, pero además fue el momento en el que realmente se dio cuenta de que las normas no eran para él. Se apuntó al la Escuela de Fisioterapeutas.

-Menos mal.

-Sí, sus manos son gloriosas.

-¿Y Sirius?

-Sobre Black cayeron las peores represalias. En primer lugar, tuvo que indemnizar al Ministro. Daños morales dijo el juez. Abandonó la Academia, bastante contento. Pero con su familia no fue todo tan bien -Hermione dejó de hablar repentinamente triste. Neville corrió en su ayuda.

-Ya sigo yo, Herms. Sirius se peleó con su familia. Nada de "_qué malo_ _has sido, te castigaremos sin salir_". Fue algo así como "_eras la vergüenza de la familia. Te juntas con pobretones, con pelanduscas. No tienes ningún tipo de amor por tu sangre, bla, bla, bla_" -Neville hizo un parón para respirar -Total, que Sirius recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la casa familiar, para luego desaparecer.

-Desapareció después de que le tirara un jarrón a la cabeza -Comentó Hermione.

-¿Y eso por qué? -Neville se unió a la pregunta de Tonks.

-Porque la pelandusca a la que se referían era yo. Y porque su madre tuvo el descaro de decirme claramente a la cara que no era lo suficientemente válida para entrar en la familia. Es más, me ofreció dinero.

-¿La señora Black¡Venga ya! Eso lo has sacado de una telenovela

-De hecho creo que la idea se le ocurrió viendo una.

-Y lo pagaste con Black hijo.

-Black es un ególatra. Y un, un... idiota

-Bravo, Herms, gran insulto

-No me toques las narices, Neville. El caso es que Sirius se fue sin más explicaciones y lo odié.

-Y ha vuelto.

-Ha vuelto -Y se quedaron en silencio, meditabundos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny entró en la cafetería donde trabajaba Neville. Había pasado por el piso de Tonks con la ilusión de que estuviera allí dispuesta a ofrecerle un hombro donde llorar. Pero Tonks no estaba y Ginny tuvo que sentarse en los primeros escalones del rellano a pensar el siguiente paso a dar. Al final se decidió a probar suerte en la cafetería y nada más entrar se encontró, no sólo con Tonks (con aspecto de mujer en crisis), sino que también estaba Hermione y Neville. Los tres en silencio mirando al infinito. _El ambiente perfecto_, Ginny suspiró aún más desanimada y se acercó a ellos. Como antes había hecho Hermione, soltó el bolso encima de la barra sin ningún cuidado asustando a los tres.

-Espero que tengas algo divertido que contarnos -Tal era el ánimo triste de Tonks y Hermione, que Neville estaba embebido en él muy a su pesar.

-Lo peor del mundo es ser recientemente ascendida a Jefa de Bomberos de la Ciudad y tener dos _faltas_ -Soltó a bocajarro Ginny como si aquello fuera de verdad divertido. En un primer momento, nadie escuchó la noticia y pareció un concurso de quién tiene la vida más patética.

-Lo peor del mundo es que Hermione Granger vuelva a caer en brazos de Sirius tres años después de verse abandonada.

-Lo peor del mundo es colgarse por tu ginecólogo, conseguir llevártelo a la cama, que a la menor el huya despavorido dejándote a medias y confesarle todo esto a tu jefe.

-Lo peor del mundo es aceptar un trabajo de camarero que odias, con un jefe que odias y que tres de tus amigas estén tan deprimidas que consigan hacer de tu trabajo normal una reunión de adictos al Avecrem.

-Lo peor del mundo es tener que decirle a Hermione que, como me ha dejado vía libre, Ron y yo estamos juntos.

-¿Luna?

-¡Servidora! -Una sonriente Luna y un tímido Ron estaban de pie plantados a unos prudentes pasos de distancia de Hermione. Cuándo habían entrado en el bar, era un misterio. Todos excepto ella, les levantaron el pulgar aprobando la relación.

-Vaya -La aludida simplemente sonrió después del choque inicial -Es genial, ella te va más que yo, Ron -Pero Ron, que a veces era un poco lento, todavía estaba pensando en lo que había dicho su hermanita pequeña y no le respondió.

-¿Has dicho dos _faltas_? -Tonks fue más rápida que Ron. El pelirrojo solo pudo abrir la boca. Ginny asintió.

-¿En tu expediente? -Ron deseaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y no lo que estaba imaginando.

-Por favor, Ron. Faltas, faltas. De esas de papá pone una semillita en mamá... ¿Me pones una cerveza, Nev? -Pidió Ginny.

-S-s-iiii. ¡No! -Rectificó y le sirvió un agua del tiempo -¿Te has hecho la prueba?

-No. Fui a ver a Remus a la consulta, para preguntarle si era normal, -Tonks se interesó aún más en la explicación y Ginny la miró directamente -pero no estaba. De hecho, la enfermera no sabe nada de él desde hace tres días. Así que fui a tu casa.

-Allí iba a estar.

-No, claro. Ahora ya sé que no. ¿Y de verdad que se largó sin cumplir?

-Palabrita

-Joer, qué plan.

-Un gran momento en mi vida. ¿Y no ha ido a trabajar en tres días dices? -Ginny negó a la vez que se bebía el vaso de agua.

-¿Dos faltas?

-Que sí Ronald, que sí -Gruñó la pelirroja -Es posible que seas tío.

-Voy a matar a Harry.

-Ron, llevan tres años viviendo juntos. ¿Todavía piensas que no se tocan?

-Es una imagen que prefiero no tener. Quiero decir, todos vosotros sois asexuales para mí. Así vivo mejor.

-Espero no pertenecer a ese grupo -Suspiró Luna. A pesar de que cada uno tenía su problema, todos sonrieron ante el comentario de la chica.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer? -Les preguntó Neville a las tres chicas más hundidas de aquel local.

-Buscar a Remus -Respondieron a la vez Hermione y Ginny. Tonks fue la primera en alzar una ceja con escepticismo, pero todos los demás la siguieron en el gesto.

-Necesito un ginecólogo que me confirme la terrible noticia -Se excusó Ginny viendo que Tonks había empezado a marcar el territorio. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Remus es un árbitro imparcial en mi relación con Sirius.

-Que no te has dignado a contar.

-Ni haré

-Y sin embargo la que de verdad tendría que hablar con Remus es Tonks.

-¿Yo¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué me haces esto?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

****Continuará...**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Pero las situaciones son mías y la imagen de Remus en mí cabeza también.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos¡Sí, resuenen los timbales¡Fiesta en la aldea! Un nuevo capítulo de la historia. No, no me había olvidado de la historia. ¿Excusa? Está es buena, la llevo preparando mucho tiempo: Falta de tiempo. Y para que no vuelva a pasar meses entre capítulo y capítulo, ahí va la mala noticia, este será el último capítulo. La buena noticia es que tiene un pequeño epílogo.**

**Sin más os dejo leer esta extraña construcción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cinco**

Un débil, matutino, rayo de sol y un espectacular dolor de cabeza la hicieron despertar. Sintió su cabeza hinchada y aplastada, la boca pastosa, legañas en sus ojos. Un gruñido grave salió de su garganta confirmando la afonía más importante de su vida. Con esfuerzo movió su dolorida cabeza e intentó enfocar la hora digital que brillaba en su despertador. Las diez y media no era una mala hora para empezar el día si supiera en cuál de los trescientos sesenta y cinco se encontraba. Incluso, mejor aún, si pudiera recordar por qué se levantaba todos los síntomas de la mayor resaca de su vida. Movió las piernas debajo de la sábana que la tapaba hasta la cintura y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Una terrible revelación la sacudió como un terremoto cuando, al darse la vuelta en la cama, se topó con la masculina belleza exótica de Martin N´dour y su increíble sonrisa blanca flotando en los labios.

Como buscando la salida a la peor pesadilla de su vida, Tonks miró a su alrededor, incrédula, buscando una salida. No habló, no quiso saber nada que no mantuviera a Martin como el espectro que era; simplemente volvió a la posición inicial en la que había abierto los ojos y esperó a que la aparición de Martin se disolviera como una aspirina efervescente en un vaso con agua. Pero mucho antes de que su cabeza dolorida mandara la orden a sus músculos, el espectro de Martin la saludó y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. Sólo entonces Tonks supo que había caído en picado más bajo de lo que cualquier telenovela barata podría hacer caer a su protagonista. ¡Se había acostado con su ex-novio¡Aquel que la abandonó un mes antes de su boda para casarse con otra!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En otra zona de la cuidad y por coincidencias irónicas de la vida, -sabiendo como sabemos que la vida es una perra callejera-, Remus John Lupin se despertaba en las mismas condiciones resacosas que nuestra dulce pintora becaria. Mismo dolor de cabeza, misma boca pastosa, misma ausencia de orientación y percepción de sí mismo e incluso pérdida leve y transitoria de la memoria. Remus se despertaba para chocarse de bruces con la realidad de haber dormido al lado de su mejor amigo que lo miraba como si hubieran cometido la peor tropelía posible.

Como lectores inocentes podríais pensar en un giro espectacular de la trama. Desearíais que, por obra y gracia de una mente retorcida, nuestro elegante y sexy ginecólogo despertara al lado de la becaria precaria creyendo, por efecto de los restos de alcohol en su sangre, que a su lado se despertaba Sirius Black; del mismo modo que Tonks vería a Remus transformado a su antiguo novio. Y sin embargo, las cosas fueron tal y como una servidora les cuenta. Porque nada en esta vida es como uno quiere. Ni siquiera cuando su mente imagina, aunque al imaginar el deseo ponga todo su empeño en cumplirlo. Una servidora se disfraza de señorita Rottenmeyer para amonestarles por su ligera imaginación: "señoritas, silencio. Esto es la vida real y en ella no hay magia". Pobre ingenua, aunque en esta ocasión tenía razón: Remus Lupin se despertó en una cama desconocida al lado de Sirius Black que se inspeccionaba en busca de señales reveladoras y Tonks, en otro punto alejado del ginecólogo, balbuceaba en busca de una explicación delante de la mirada penetrante de Martin.

Ya desde el comienzo de aquella mañana de abril del gris Londres en el ambiente flotaba un regusto a desconocimiento, rareza. Un olor a novedad, lejano y débil, que luchaba contra la rutina de la ciudad sin vencer. No conseguía que sus ciudadanos ricos, pobres, honrados o arrastrados percibieran su matiz de extrañeza flotando en la mañana. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba: una cantidad apreciable de jóvenes trabajadores estaba desaparecida de sus puestos rutinarios un miércoles cualquiera. En la sala de espera de la consulta privada de un joven, pero respetado, ginecólogo, las mujeres resoplaban enfadadas por el doctor que no llegaba. En esa misma consulta, la enfermera se armaba de argumentos para defenderse ante el inminente motín. A su vez, un déspota dueño de un café juraba y perjuraba contra los jóvenes irresponsables mientras se ponía él mismo el delantal que debía llevar el camarero al que esperaba. En otra punta de la ciudad, alejada de la casa de Tonks y la cama desconocida de Remus, la redactora jefe del periódico de mayor tirada en la ciudad gritaba a su inexperto becario que buscara a Luna Lovegood si no quería terminar siendo repartidor de correo. El teléfono móvil de Hermione Granger vibraba y se deslizaba por la mesita de cristal situada enfrente de la televisión desesperado porque su dueña atendiera a las llamadas y a sus múltiples negocios. Malfoy padre juraba enfrente de la señora Malfoy que esa iba a ser la última oportunidad para Draco después de media hora de retraso sobre el horario previsto.

Muchos detalles como esos en los que adultos maduros, jefes, padres, clientes; pasaban desapercibidos ante la rutina general. A caballo entre ellos y los jóvenes, la única mujer menor de treinta y con un importante puesto en su trabajo pasaba revista a su cuadrilla de bomberos. Ginny les echaba el vistazo reglamentario con la mente ausente y gruñidos.

Contenta debería estar por ser la única persona que tenía los trozos de la historia completos y bien colocados de lo que pasó en las últimas doce horas. Sin embargo, eso no la hacía feliz, al contrario, le recordaba el hecho de que ni una sola gota de alcohol había pasado más allá de su garganta en la mayor fiesta de la historia celebrada en Londres, que un crío ocupaba ahora una parte de su útero. Que se pondría gorda, fea y que, posiblemente, aquellos serían los últimos días de trabajo como bombera. Con un gran pesar, Ginny Weasley siguió con su trabajo, al igual que la inercia de la ciudad se tragó las ausencias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_¡Dime que no ha pasado nada!_" Al fin, tanto Tonks por un lado como Sirius y Remus por otro pudieron hablar. Pero mientras los dos hombres llegaron a la conclusión de que simplemente había dormido juntos pero no revueltos (alivio generalizado), Martin se rió ante la expresión esperanzada de Tonks. Desnudos, en la misma cama y con el cuerpo cansado no sólo de la resaca. Ella debería saber lo que era el sexo con Martin, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Intentó recordar las últimas doce horas, buscando una prueba más, pero el alcohol había hecho su efecto y no encontró en su mente más que algunas imágenes inconexas que no tenían relación con Martin. Un resorte en su culo la hizo levantar de un salto de la cama arrastrando la sábana consigo, apurada y vergonzosa -y siempre más aterrorizada por el cariz que tomaba su vida en los últimos tiempos-, juzgó prudente no mostrarle nada más sabiendo como sabía cómo se las gastaba su ex.

Martin N´Dour podría ser lo que quisiera en esta vida sólo con sonreír y mostrar esos dientes blancos perfectos. Podía conseguir cualquier cosa con sacar a paseo su galantería y su aplastante cultura. Martin era uno de esos hombres a los que apodaban "self-made". Llegó a Londres de un poblado perdido de Burundi con una mano delante y otra detrás, unos vaqueros raídos, una camiseta sucia, los pies descalzos y la fortaleza necesaria para hacerse de oro en la gran ciudad. Fue trabajador ilegal en la construcción, albañil en reformas de casas de ricos, chico-para-todo en un periódico local en un pueblo a quince kilómetros al que iba andando por no gastarse ni un centavo de más, carpintero, fontanero, cartero, guardia de seguridad en un banco, cajero del mismo, amigo fiel del viejo y ajado director del banco y, por fin, después de demostrar que no era ningún hombre sin estudios, si no un tipo al que en su país le había ido mal, en ese mismo banco le hicieron un préstamo para un negocio. Mandó el dinero ahorrado en tres años de trabajo ininterrumpido a su familia en África con dos prioridades: dar de comer a sus diez hermanos y reunir todo un almacén de café entre la gente de su poblado. Conforme café de Burundi llegaba, una parte la vendía a grandes empresas y otra parte destinaba al local que había montado con el dinero del préstamo. "_Café Burundi_" lo llamó y tuvo éxito. Abrió otro más, volvió a tener éxito. Un negocio detrás de otro hasta convertir al inmigrante en un hombre respetado en las tierras londinenses.

Tonks lo conoció una noche en casa de Harry en la época en que Martin luchaba por el préstamo. A la segunda mirada se enamoró perdidamente de él intuyendo que estaba frente a un luchador y no necesitó más que tres cervezas para hacerle caer en sus redes. Para Tonks, N´Dour era el ejemplo del valor, la lucha y la cabezonería. Todas las cualidades que había admirado desde niña reunidas en una única persona. Además, Martin era un enorme negro de dos metros con unas espaldas que hacían suspirar hasta a la mujer más fría. Lo tenía en un pedestal. Allí subido podría haber estado durante años de no ser porque Martin cambió con el éxito, como suele pasar y Tonks cegada no lo vio hasta la semana antes de su boda. No lo vio venir y él la dejó tirada con el corazón pulverizado.

-Claro que ha pasado -Martin se divertía y con su voz grave insistió en ese punto. Había pasado y de qué manera, parecía decir. Tonks le echó una mirada de odio tardío después de que una fugaz imagen de lo que habían hecho la noche pasada le iluminara la mente. Martin se recostaba sobre los almohadones de su cama, desnudo, provocándola como sólo él sabía hacer, que para eso tenía experiencia con los gustos de Tonks. Tentándola, pero ella fue más fuerte. Tonks no sacó pasear su lado sarcástico, no gritó, ni echó a voces a Martin de su casa. Un escueto "_me voy a duchar, cuando salga no te quiero ver en mi casa_" antes de cerrar la puerta del baño en las narices de Martin.

Efectivamente, la ducha sirvió como una limpieza general de cuerpo y mente, aunque no de Martin. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, el hombre ya no estaba, pero había dejado su huella en la cama perfectamente hecha y el desayuno sobre ella. La alarma sentimental de Tonks chilló, gritó y volvió a vocear cuando su dueña sonrió melancólica mientras cogía una tostada untada al milímetro con mantequilla preparada por él. La alarma fue acallada por el suave, pero constante ronroneo de la nostalgia. El regreso de un ex siempre es así, la añoranza y el fuego avivado. El calorcito de una cama ocupada por dos viejos amigos.

¿Cómo reapareció Martin en su vida¿Con qué motivo¿Qué fue de la "otra"? Nada de eso era relevante mientras Tonks se mecía suavemente entre los recuerdos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quizá debería haberlo meditado antes. Pasarse un segundo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, de otro modo no estaría enfrente de un portal por el que había jurado no volver a pisar, esperando a Ginny. Pero¡qué le arrancaran los pelos del bigote -es una metáfora- con pinzas si en el último mes tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo! Haciendo un resumen muy resumido y atendiendo al punto exacto, al quid de la cuestión, la culpa la tenía su primera visita al ginecólogo. No había mucho de inteligencia al darse cuenta de aquello, pero Tonks no tenía el día para pensamientos brillantes. Aunque podría matizarse que la culpa de sus problemas residía en enamorarse de su ginecólogo desde el mismo momento en que con su impecable bata de médico, su voz de autoritaria médico y su sonrisa de potencial médico salido le indicó que se quitara la ropa interior. Como un preludio de algo mejor. ¡Psé! Algo mejor, su reflejo en los cristales del portal pareció reírse de ella. Todo había ido, desde entonces, cuesta abajo, sin frenos y unos molestos añadidos baches con nombre propio: Martin N´Dour.

Para empezar, el haberse acostado con Martin, a parte de ser una fuente inagotable de comeduras de coco largo tiempo atrás olvidadas, le producía tanta frustración como la marcha apresurada de Remus sin llegar a enrollarse. Y estaba frustrada no porque el sexo con Martin hubiera sido malo, pondría las dos manos en el fuego apostando a que había sido espectacular, si no porque ¡no se acordaba! Nada, salvo unas tristes imágenes en penumbra mezcladas. Sucio, tenía pinta de haber sido sucio, y ése era el mejor. Se lo había perdido por estar borracha como una cuba. Aunque, también es verdad, por haberse bebido toda la cerveza del mundo había terminado en la cama con Martin.

Ahogándose en ese remolino mental se encontraba Tonks cuando Ginny apareció en el portal de acceso al edificio donde Remus John Lupin tenía su consultorio. Otro tema que Tonks empezaba a reprocharse, el haber terminado, en contra de su voluntad, en la consulta de su ginecólogo favorito; pero el manojo de nervios que era Ginny la convenció de que una amiga en apuros era más que una noche loca ausente de sexo o una noche loca de sexo amnésico.

-¿Subimos? -Ginny, la fuerte, terca y gritona Ginny era ahora una pequeña mota roja aferrada a su gorro de lana verde. Como siguiera mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa manera compulsiva no iba a quedar carne para reconstruírselo. La vocecilla tímida resultaba tan extraña en ella que Tonks no dudó en ceder a sus deseos. Es decir acompañar a la pelirroja al ginecólogo para hacer un test de embarazo como está mandado. Nada de palitos de farmacia con orina y colores engañosos. Tonks agarró a Ginny por los hombros con gesto amoroso y juntas empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta el piso del doctor.

La idea de Tonks al llamar a Ginny Weasley después de recuperarse de su crisis melancólica por la marcha de Martin no había sido caritativa. Ni para preguntar por la salud de su amiga, ni por preguntarle qué tal la vida, qué tal Harry, no. La llamada se reducía a un único punto importante, tanto que todo este párrafo y el anterior hablan de él, además de las hojas anteriores. Se resumía a: "¿qué leches había pasado la noche anterior?". Exactamente esa pregunta escuchó Ginny al descolgar sin dejar sonar el segundo _ring_. Sin holas, ninguna fórmula cordial de esas que mejoran tus relaciones sociales. Nada, directa al grano. Lo que Tonks no tuvo en cuenta es que la pelirroja tampoco estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos y, desde su recién estrenado despacho de Jefa de Bomberos, colgada del auricular, Ginny respondió con un lloriqueo impropio de ella. El corazón de Tonks se ablandó, se hizo un bonito corazón de plastilina roja moldeable hasta el límite de hacerle regresar al único sitio de la tierra al que había jurado no volver: la consulta de Remus Lupin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Podría concluirse, gran error, que por ser enfermera, la cara bondadosa y el buen humor van incluidos en el paquete. Al menos Remus lo creía así. Pero estaba claro que una enfermera enfadada no ocultaba su disgusto detrás de una enrome sonrisa con dulces comentarios de ánimo hacia el jefe, doctor Lupin en este caso. Es posible que la próxima jubilación de su enfermera consiguiera liberar los instintos de la misma, pero estaba claro que aquella mujer no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de gritar. En un punto el doctor Lupin estaba de acuerdo con su enfermera: también gritaría como un descosido si hubiera un motín en la sala de espera de la consulta y él solito se las tuviera que arreglar. Aunque por mucho que le diera la razón la enfermera no dejaba de gritar. Con lo que le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Entiende? -Remus volvió a asentir sin tener ni idea de lo que la mujer le espetaba y ella volvió a empezar con el sermón -No se puede desaparecer tres días del trabajo. Ni un número donde localizarle, ni una dirección. ¡Nada! Lo único que ha conseguido es que sus pacientes se estén tirando los trastos a la cabeza, literalmente, en la sala de espera. ¡Es una irresponsabilidad! Un médico reputado... -La cara de Remus se contrajo de dolor por los gritos de la enfermera, pero no dijo nada. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Había hecho el loco tres días por culpa de una mujer, casi dos, y su mejor amigo -Así que ahora sale usted del despacho y arregla este desaguisado porque una servidora se va a casa a alimentar a sus nietos. Que esa es otra, no sólo trabajo si no que encima hago de niñera -Se quejó, por aprovechar el momento. Remus tomó aire y se levantó de la silla del despacho dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes de su enfermera. Otra punzada en la sien. Bueno, si le dejaba su resaca -Y tómese una aspirina, por dios.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Podíamos haber subido en ascensor -Tonks no respondió inmediatamente a la leve queja de Ginny. Ambas, paradas frente a la puerta del consultorio del ginecólogo, miraban las vetas de la madera sin que ninguna se atreviera a tocar el timbre. La gran puerta de madera, el muro infranqueable, cerrado a cal y canto como Troya. Como las hordas griegas, pequeñas y asustadas, frente a la ciudad encerrada, Tonks y Ginny luchaban contra sus ganas de huir de aquel lugar.

-Eran sólo dos pisos -Contestó, al fin, Tonks buscando el valor necesario para llamar al timbre en algún punto entre la uña del dedo gordo de su pie y el nudo que apretaba su garganta. Ginny pareció encontrar las fuerzas para llamar al timbre, pero se quedó a medio camino, lo que consiguió que Tonks reaccionara tomando ella la iniciativa. Antes del primer "_ding dong_" la puerta de madera se abrió y por ella salió el cuerpo y el alma de una enfermera cabreada. El tiempo de un parpadeó tardó la mujer en desaparecer escaleras abajo, dejándolas extrañadas. Ahora la puerta de la consulta ginecológica aparecía abierta frente a las dos mujeres, sin ningún pudor, obligándolas a entrar aún cuando ninguna quería. El rechazo de Tonks era evidente y Ginny no quería asumir que un pequeño Potter se desarrollaba en su vientre.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, mirándose de reojo, entraron las dos en la consulta. Caminaron por todo el pasillo ya conocido, flanqueado por jarrones y pintado con colores pastel hasta la sala de espera de la cual se escuchaban las airadas voces de la revuelta femenina. Lentamente, como en una película de terror, Ginny atravesó el marco de la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con la sala de espera sin saber qué esperar de la escena que vio: Remus Lupin intentaba calmar los ánimos entre el motín femenino haciendo el papel de enfermera sin resultado.

Sin girarse, mucho antes de que nadie notara la presencia de las dos mujeres en la sala, Remus supo que Tonks estaba allí. Algo cambió en el ambiente con su entrada. Quizás la imperceptible brisa al abrir la puerta, el cambio de presión, el quejido de las pisadas sobre el parqué, el leve olor a Nymphadora Tonks, el hecho de continuamente deseara que la chica apareciera para hacerle olvidar todos sus temores. El deseo, tal vez, por verla de nuevo. Para eso se había enamorado de ella, aunque lo negara. Aunque hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo en todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con la artista. Tuvo que ser Sirius el que le ayudara a verlo.

Con una mirada de Remus, Tonks reafirmó su teoría de que aquel era el peor lugar dónde pasar una resaca. Tampoco el doctor tenía buena pinta con las oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos y el pelo desordenado. Las patillas seguían igual, poderosas, pero una incipiente barba propia de una noche de juerga asomaba quitando protagonismo al ceño fruncido por el cansancio. Efecto final -a ojos de mujer enamorada hasta el tuétano y con sentimiento de culpa -: perfecto. Nunca una perfección como la de su amigo Sirius Black. Eso eran palabras mayores. La perfección de Remus incluía a todos los hombres normales del planeta, aquellos de los que nos enamoramos, esos que puede que tengan la nariz desproporcionada, poco pelo, incipiente barriguita o exceso de vello en el cuerpo. Todos aquellos hombres a los que sus defectos los hacen tan atractivos e irresistibles como lo pueda ser un adonis publicitario. También es cierto que Tonks estaba enamorada, he de insistir.

Si de un contacto místico visual pudieran saltar chispas, Ginny habría jurado que en el centro de la trayectoria de ambas, miles de fuegos artificiales explotaron cuando se miraron. Sin embargo, no sólo chispas erotico-festivas saltaron, de entre las doradas, aparecieron unas azules muy relacionadas con la memoria. Y ambos protagonistas se vieron transportados a un momento siete horas antes, en un bar oscuro muy parecido al de Sirius Black. Risas circundantes, copas, el suelo se mueve, apesadumbrados por un sentimiento al que no se le puede poner nombre. Ambos levantan la cabeza de la copa en el momento en el otro aparece en escena. Tonks recuerda levemente a Remus guiñándole levemente el ojo, al doctor le quiere sonar un pelo rosa coronando un cuerpo de bailarina moviéndose al ritmo loco del pinchadiscos. En único movimiento, los dos intentan acercarse al otro. El alcohol desinhibe eso es conocido por todos, nade mejor que unas copas demás para aclarar algunas cosas. Después, nada. El recuerdo se pierde y el final de la historia queda en un misterio para ambos. _¿Por qué no terminaron juntos esa noche?_, se preguntan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Tenéis cita? -Suspira Remus evitando mirar a Tonks, el resto de la sala se ha quedado en silencio, a la espera de los acontecimientos.

-No, pe-...

-¡Ah! Pues te tocará esperar tu turno, bonita -Gruñó una de las señoras dando un paso al frente, quizá la cabecilla de la rebelión. No sabían muy bien por qué pero daba la impresión de que aquellos tres eran amigos y permitiría que, por colegueo, se colara a nadie -Aquí todas teníamos cita -Le echó un vistazo reprobador al doctor que se pasaba una mano por el cabello cediendo a la desesperación de nuevo -desde hace tres días.

-Pero si...

-Y no vale la excusa de "solo vengo a preguntar" -La advertencia procedía de otra señora, tan arreglada como repipi. Y como si fuera el pistoletazo de salida para el concurso "a ver quién grita más" todas se pusieron a discutir sobre los criterios de selección del orden de entrada.

-Vamos a ver...- Musitó Remus, está vez sí miró a Tonks en busca de ayuda. Ella se limitó a desarrollar su depurada técnica de mimetizarse con la pared. Ninguna de las presentes escuchó al doctor. Él volvió a intentarlo -Señoras, así no... -Ni caso. Remus perdió los pocos papeles que tenía -¡Señoras! -Vociferó, el silencio volvió a ser el protagonista. Remus saboreó ese momento de paz, apretó el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar y habló antes de perder el control de nuevo -El orden está definido por la cita -Las tranquilizó -Si Minerva McGonagall tenía su hora a las diez del lunes y Dolores Umbridge a las doce, Minerva pasara antes que Dolores¿bien? -Las aludidas asintieron imitadas por sus compañeras un poco intimidadas por el sorprendente porte autoritario del doctor -Estupendo, señoras, entonces esto será fácil y rápido. Según el libro de citas, la primera en pasar será la señora McGonagall. Adelante -Le cedió el paso a la mujer visiblemente perturbada por el hecho de ser ella la primera. Ya se había olvidado a qué iba y ahora era consciente de que estaba en el ginecólogo. Remus hizo el además de seguirla, pero Ginny lo paró antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

-¿Y nosotras? -Todas las mujeres de la sala observaron la resolución del conflicto.

-Os tocará en el último lugar. No tenéis cita -Las pacientes suspiraron aliviadas y las chicas resignadas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tres horas y media de espera después en la sala quedaron dos mujeres de cabello: una pelirroja que observaba insistentemente su barriga como si esperara que de un momento fuera a hincharse como un globo o que un niño asomara su cabeza por el hueco de la vagina atreviéndose a llamarla mamá sentada al lado del eterno pelo rosa de Tonks. Esta última era incapaz de mantener dos segundos la misma postura en la silla. Las paredes color pastel parecían juntarse y disminuir el espacio por el simple hecho de aumentar la angustia de Tonks. Y aunque en anteriores visitas el color de las paredes le había parecido infumable, ahora le resultaba torturador. Porque aquella sala empezaba a ser el escenario de sus peores pesadillas.

Exactamente un cuarto de hora desde que la última señora con cita previa, Remus apareció por la sala aún más cansado, fatigado y ojeroso de lo que se había marchado tres horas antes, aún tuvo la fuerza necesaria para indicarles que lo siguieran con una leve sonrisa. Si por Tonks hubiera sido, con un silbido y una mirada insistente al techo habría obviado la llamada; pero Ginny, con un muelle en el culo, se levantó presurosa, aún más rápido corrió al lado de Remus y tuvo tiempo de apremiar a Tonks a la que sólo había podido mirar al techo. Resignada, dispuesta a no hacer ningún movimiento en falso que pudiera llamar la atención del doctor sobre ella, Tonks los siguió por el pasillo hasta el despacho del doctor. Deseó que el tiempo pasara deprisa, que los resultados fueran rápidos y que Remus no se diera cuenta de su presencia. No hace falta decir que todo ocurrió exactamente al revés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bum_, _bum._ _Bum, bum._ -¡Wow! -Ginny desvió su vista fija en la pantalla del ecógrafo para posarla en un Remus sonriente conocedor todas y cada una de las reacciones de la futura mamá -Eso... ¿eso es?

-Sí -Incluso Tonks, olvidándose de su promesa de no llamar la atención, miraba el puntito negro oscuro que centraba la imagen de la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos como platos. Agarradas de la mano, las dos amigas se habían dejado de respirar con la visión en blanco y negro de lo que en algún momento sería una personita. Cierto es que lo que más impresionaba a Ginny eran los latidos, porque el punto negro le decía bien poco.

-Es increíble -Y los tres volvieron al silencio de los extraños latidos de corazón que reproducía la máquina. Remus concentrado inspeccionaba el resto del útero de Ginny confirmando que la chica estaba embarazada y que todo iba bien.

-Ese punto negro de ahí crecerá y por un mecanismo complejo, aparecerán de ahí los bracitos, las piernecitas... -Les explicó Remus cuando creyó que la impresión había pasado y pareció que a él mismo se le caía la baba al pensar que saldría un tierno bebé del punto negro -Durante nueve meses. En fin, estás en perfectas condiciones para seguir con el embarazo, Ginny -La aludida parpadeó en un regreso rápido a la realidad. Caída libre y sin paracaídas. Embarazada y Jefa de los Bomberos, ambas condiciones eran irreconciliables. Remus recogió todos los trastos del ecógrafo dando por terminado el reconocimiento, le tendió a Ginny un papel para que se limpiara los restos de gel repartidos por su barriga y se detuvo un momento a mirar a Tonks, pero esta estaba perdida en un momento de inspiración artística después de ver aquel punto negro en la pantalla.

-¿Qué haré ahora? -Los tres regresaron a la sala principal del despacho y se sentaron frente a la mesa de Remus. Ginny era incapaz de pensar con perspectiva. Remus suspiró dispuesto a enfocar los pensamientos de Ginny.

-Tienes dos opciones, Ginny, ya lo sabes -Y al hablar, el médico actuaba, dejando a un lado la inmensa emoción de ser tío, tío falso, pero tío al fin y al cabo -Una es seguir adelante con todo lo que ello conlleva. Eres una mujer adulta y tienes trabajo estable -Ginny hizo una mueca de descontento - Tú me entiendes, en cuanto a mantenimiento, el crío no tendrá ningún problema. Cariño no le va a faltar, eso es seguro. Pero si todo eso no os vale, todavía estás de dos meses. Aunque creo que lo que deberías hacer es hablar con Harry.

-¡No! -Remus se asustó por la rotunda negativa en estereo que recibió su última propuesta. No pudo evitar observar a Tonks con el ceño fruncido y no entendió nada.

-No, qué. ¿No le dirás a Harry que estás embarazada? -Hablaba con Ginny pero la reacción de Tonks era la que más le extrañaba.

-Pues no, a preguntarle a Harry qué hacer. La embarazada, la que pare, la que da de mamar y la que se encargará del niño será ella -Tonks contestó por su amiga. Su enfado estaba fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta que con ella no iba el asunto -Se pondrá gorda, le saldrán varices, por no contar los vómitos, mareos y dolor de riñones -Conforme la descripción avanzaba, Ginny lo iba sintiendo todo en su propio cuerpo -Sin contar el parto, las estrías en el pecho por el amamantamiento, el adiós a la piel tersa, las noches sin dormir y lo peor, lo más horrible de todo es que, siendo una mujer bombero, no podrá trabajar en los nueve meses de embarazo. Es una decisión que tiene que tomar ella.

-¿Ah sí¿Y por qué? -Remus se había levantado de su protegido y estudiado asiento detrás de la mesa de despacho para apoyarse ya sin disimulo en la mesa al lado de Tonks, en un arranque intimidatorio que a la chica le trajo sin cuidado. Ginny los dejó pelearse porque ya tenía ella bastantes problemas como para imponer paz en la habitación -¿Acaso Harry no tuvo parte de culpa en esto?

-No me vengas con esas, Doc. ¡Claro que participó! Pero para él no habrá tanto cambio, ni tendrá que sacrificar nada. Si vosotros vierais peligrar vuestro empleo por el mero hecho de tener un hijo, hace siglos la especie humana se habría extinguido sin remedio -Tonks paró a tomar aire para soltar su frase lapidaria final -Los hombres sois unos cobardes -Le espetó.

Remus supo, aún sin que Tonks dirigiera conscientemente la frase contra él, que lo acusaba directamente y ella, segundos después, se dio cuenta de la doble intención de su comentario. En ese momento, un flash en su cabeza y ambos vieron claros ciertos momentos de la noche anterior. Les hizo olvidar la discusión anterior. La borrachera, el acercamiento, la repentina aparición de Martin; se impusieron sobre todas las cosas. Apremiantes, los dos miraron a Ginny en busca de explicaciones.

-Voy a ser mamá -Musitó la pelirroja.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pocas veces se alinean los astros para que una noche de borrachera apoteósica termine en una noche de sexo apoteósico principalmente por dos poderosas razones: Una de ellas la sufría la propia Tonks en sus carnes, carnes mentales por acotar el campo de carne; y era la amnesia que provoca el alcohol, otra era la posibilidad de que tu hombre o tú o los dos, incluso una parte vital de la anatomía masculina, se duerma antes de la faena.

Poco importa que la borrachera que tienes te libere de timidez y al ver a una Tonks preciosa como nunca decidas acercarte a ella. Da igual que la luz tenue y los fogonazos de las luces del bar casi te cieguen, te hagan chocar contra la gente porque allí está ella. Tiene la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo y¡oh sí! una mirada que asegura un éxito rotundo en tus intenciones. Los fogonazos volvían a la mente de Remus a medida que Ginny relataba, como buenamente podía, los detalles importantes de la noche anterior.

Por su parte Tonks recordaba su propia desinhibición y como tuvo la sensación de que con una mirada al doctor este decidió acercarse, la llamada de la selva. Feromonas en el aire. Recordó como Remus se acercaba a él con lo que podría ser un paso seguro en un barco en un mar con fuerte marejada. Pero no le importó su paso vacilante, porque el serio doctor Lupin lucía una sonrisa digna de lista de los diez hombres más atractivos del planeta. Su aspecto travieso no se limitaba sólo a su mirada, si no que atrapaba la barba de tres días y la camiseta media talla más pequeña de la que le convendría. Tonks recordó que en ese momento suspiró.

Como bien explicó Ginny, cuando Remus llegó a la altura de Tonks, a los dos les entró una timidez fuera de lugar que al resto de espectadores, borrachos también, que miraban la escena les dio risa y entre las carcajadas, por pudor, todos se dieron la vuelta para dejarles una intimidad imposible en un bar repleto de gente. Ambos estaban dispuestos a arreglar el malentendido y a tirar para delante. Ginny no pudo evitar volver a mirar a la pareja de tortolitos en el momento de la reconciliación, de las explicaciones. Lo que, entonces, vio ya no fue una pareja. Ahora eran un trío, un mal trío.

Remus y Tonks se miraron, otro flash y la cara de Martin saludando a Tonks con demasiada efusividad para un ex. El gesto incrédulo de Remus y la estupidez de Tonks al ceder a los encantos de Martin en lo que él desplegaba su impactante sonrisa de dientes blancos. En ese instante, lo que había sido un momento mágico y prometedor del comienzo de una nueva pareja quedó en nada al verse, Remus, derrotado por un dios de ébano con el que no podría competir. Era un hombre con complejos, propios y traumáticos.

Tonks simplemente no entendió la retirada de Remus, Martin encandilaba sí, pero no hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar quién estaba en su punto de mira. De modo que la chica observó con rencor como Remus, con su paso vacilante, se alejaba de nuevo hacia la barra para pedir una copa de lo más fuerte y, molesta con el doctor, se dejó caer en las redes de Martin.

La mirada de reproche de Ginny a Tonks ahora que mencionaba a Martin le dolió a la pintora. Al fin y al cabo, muchas veces habían hablado de lo que no tenía que hacer si lo volvía a ver. Pero¡ya querría ver la entereza de la pelirroja si en algún momento Harry se convertía en su ex! Donde hubo fuego... y qué bien queman las brasas después. Remus también le reprochaba su elección, aunque con la mirada baja y el orgullo en el ceño fruncido. Recordaba cómo, a la segunda copa después de la batalla perdida, una voz conocida, muchas veces olvidada y otras tantas recordaba se acercaba a él con tono meloso. _Melinda_, recordó como balbuceó su nombre. La mujer sonrió conciliadora y se sentó a su lado sin invitación previa. Remus rememoró una hora de su vida perdida en una charla inútil que terminó como solo podía terminar el reencuentro después de cinco años. Y recordó el dolor de verla desnuda en su cama con aquel antiguo gesto de reproche que la caracterizaba. Se marchó de la habitación antes de terminar nada.

De aquella parte de la historia, de cómo había llegado Tonks a su casa con Martin, de cómo Remus salió corriendo de los brazos de Melinda y cómo acabó buscando la amistad de Sirius; nada sabía Ginny. Pero su breve relato les ayudó a recordar y ahora tanto uno como la otra, ponían en orden sus prioridades de nuevo. Remus las tenía muy claras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bien, señorita Tonks -Remus fue el primero en actuar. La aludida pegó un respingo al oírlo hablar después del intenso silencio que había ocupado la habitación momentos antes -Todavía tenemos un asunto médico-paciente que resolver.

-¿Qué? -En la cabeza de la chica apareció un gran letrero con la frase "¿te has vuelto loco?" -¿Te has vuelto loco? -Que fue exactamente lo que le dijo. Remus sólo la miró con la dureza de un médico tan experimentado como insensible y abrió la puerta de la salita de exploración.

-Si me haces el favor de pasar, serán unos minutos. Dejaremos a Ginny que medite su situación actual -Sin recuperarse de la sorpresa Tonks obedeció la voz autoritaria de Remus. Entró en la sala seguida por el doctor a Ginny le dio igual todo aquello inmersa como estaba en su marabunta de sentimientos encontrados -Túmbate.

-¿No crees que no es momento? -Preguntó Tonks tumbándose sobre la camilla que le señalaba.

-Claro que sí -Remus encendió el ecógrafo y cogió el bote de gel -lo único que nos faltaba de la última revisión es la ecografía, te lo dije. Además, me he tomado la molestia de llamar al laboratorio donde te hiciste los análisis para pedir el resultado. Los tienes perfectos, por cierto.

-Creo que tenemos cosas más...

-Mira, Nymphadora, después de todas las tonterías que hemos hecho -Remus se acercó a su cara mientras hablaba y le desabrochaba el primer botón de los vaqueros para ponerle el gel. Estaba frío y Tonks sintió un estremecimiento quién sabe si del gel o por el botón desabrochado. Remus parecía verdaderamente dolorido al recordar las estupideces cometidas -, no me parece que vayas a querer volver a esta consulta. Yo mismo no volvería... La cuestión es que mejor termino lo que empecé la primera vez que viniste a mi consulta.

-Pero...

-Dos segundos y todo habrá terminado -Sin más le plantó el extraño aparato híbrido entre plátano y etiquetador en la barriga encima del gel frío. La imagen en blanco y negro volvió a la pantalla de la máquina a medida que Remus lo movía en círculos -Vaya.

-¿Vaya? -Desde su postura, Tonks era incapaz de ver con claridad las imágenes, aunque tampoco podría haber distinguido nada. Por eso le asustó el ceño fruncido de Remus.

-Sí, voy a tardar un poco más. Tengo que comprobar algo -Y el doctor la miró pensativo.

-¿Remus?

-Sí, sí. Tendrás que quitarte los pantalones y bajarte las braguitas -Allí estaba de nuevo. La pesadilla se repetía. Tonks no podía evitarlo, pero fue pronunciar la palabra braguitas y ruborizarse toda, por dentro, por fuera. Un leve cosquilleo en la zona a examinar.

-¿Es necesario? -Disimuladamente cruzo los dedos, quién sabe si deseando que fuera realmente necesario o que no.

-Total y absolutamente -Tan serio como nunca, Tonks creyó que algo malo le pasaba y accedió. Remus se puso un guante, cogió otro, lo relleno de gel y metió en él el extraño aparato. Tonks se volvió a tumbar en la camilla, sin pantalones, sin bragas, con la mirada fija de Remus en ella y la extraña sensación de haber vivido aquello -No te va doler -Le aseguró -Tengo que meter esto por tu vagina para ver perfectamente el útero¿vale?. Pero primero voy a comprobarlo con mi propia mano -Un brillo travieso pareció atravesar los ojos de Remus, pero Tonks estaba demasiado preocupada por las reacciones de su cuerpo a las palabras del doctor. Sin más, Remus introdujo uno de sus dedos su interior de Tonks y volvió a ocurrir. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la primera visita? Parecía que nada, porque Nymphadora Tonks no había aprendido de sus errores y un gemido placentero, uno largo y voluptuoso, salió de su garganta.

El doctor Remus Lupin no ocultó su sonrisa al oírlo, ni siquiera cuando Tonks quiso bajarse de la camilla apresuradamente. Volvió a sonreír cuando la chica, azorada, buscó su ropa interior por toda la habitación sin encontrarla y eso que la tenía al lado sobre un taburete. Sonrió más cuando la agarró por un brazo y le pidió que se calmara. Porque Remus Lupin había ordenado sus prioridades, al tiempo que mitigaba sus complejos, y en el primer lugar de la lista aparecía Nymphadora Tonks.

-Eso ahora ríete de mí, maldito desgraciado -Tonks se agachó para coger un zapato dispuesta a tirárselo -¡Y dame mi ropa interior!

-Espera, Nymphadora, espera -Remus intentó calmarla, pero la chica sólo quería huir del origen de su vergüenza -Espera, tranquilízate.

-¡Qué me tranquilice! -Chilló -Por si no te has enterado Remus, acabo de gemir -El doctor sonrió muy consciente de ello -¡Por segunda vez!

-Lo sé

-¿Lo sabes¡Lo sabes¡Por todos los dioses! -Tonks se alejó lo que pudo de él -¡Lo sabes!

-Pues sí. No te voy a negar lo que me sorprendió la primera vez. He visto miles de cosas en esta consulta, pero nunca una mujer que gimiera durante la exploración.

-Cómo no -Tonks se revolvió el pelo, totalmente convencida de que si no era una pervertida, poco le faltaba.

-La verdad es que resulta halagador.

-¿Halagador? -Remus había adelantado dos pasos hacía Tonks pero la crispación de la pregunta le hizo retroceder uno, atemorizado.

-Pues sí, vanidad varonil, supongo -Titubeó.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Un "tranquila, no pasa nada". ¿Sabes lo que es plantearse ser una depravada? Y encima has tenido oportunidades.

-Un poquito depravada sí eres -Rió Remus, esta vez sí voló un zapato por la sala -Está bien, está bien. No quería espantarte, Nymphadora, me gustabas...

-¿Te gustaba? -Alzar una ceja con escepticismo y poner las manos en las caderas en un gesto intimidatorio queda bastante deslucido cuando no tienes ropa de cintura para abajo, pero Tonks ni se acordó del pequeño detalle.

-Claro -Respondió Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Fue una suerte que Harry me invitara a cenar a su casa, que estuvieras allí, que te olvidaras aquella carpeta de papeles. Fue una suerte que Sirius te encontrara, que te invitara al bar. Realmente fue una suerte.

-¿Suerte? No lo veo así, ninguna suerte fue que te largaras esa noche.

-Ah, eso tenía que salir, sí -Ahora Remus fue el tipo pesaroso y triste que mostraba de vez en cuando. Pero tomó aire dispuesto a explicarse -Permite que te cuente cómo es el trabajo de ginecólogo -Por la cara de Tonks, aquella respuesta no parecía ser lo que esperaba, pero se aguantó -Durante cinco días a la semana recibo cuarenta pacientes de las cuales treinta y cinco vienen con sus respectivas vaginas que necesitan ser inspeccionadas. Esta claro que es lo que tiene que ser. Por eso soy ginecólogo. Intento ser atento, cuidadoso, amable y quitarle hierro al asunto. En la consulta lo consigo, pero a casa me llevo el hastío.

-¿Hastío?

-Grandes, pequeños, peludos, depilados, resecos, jóvenes y lustrosos -Tonks se sumó al pesar de Remus entendiendo ahora -He visto tantos, Nymphadora, que pocas mujeres me excitan.

-Deberías ir a psicólogo, no ir probando de chica en chica y dejándolas a medias -Aconsejó Tonks sin reprimir una risita. Vale que aquello estaba empezando a ser gracioso.

-Tonks que soy impotente -Soltó la bomba como si nada, con una naturalidad que no era capaz de sentir y con el anhelo de ser comprendido. Tonks lo miró y luego se miró a sí misma semidesnuda de pie en aquel cuarto. Volvió a mirarlo, de arriba abajo con calma sopesando la situación.

-Vale, eres impotente. ¿Seguro? -Remus lo afirmó con un gesto rotundo de su cabeza. Meditabunda se pasó la mano por el pelo rosa despeinándolo para después señalar un evidente bulto en la entrepierna de Remus -¿Entonces que hace eso apuntándome desde hace un rato? -Ahora le tocó a Remus pasar vergüenza e inconscientemente se tapó con la sábana de las exploraciones.

-También tiene explicación.

-Supongo. Pero en serio Remus, esto es increíble. Primero no me dices que sabes que he gemido. Segundo me dices que te gusto, pero te marchas de mi casa...; ahora me encierras en tu consulta para decirme que eres impotente. Por no comentar la especie de pantomima que me has hecho representar con el chisme ese del gel frío. Empiezas a parecer más desequilibrado que yo, que lo sepas.

-Vale, vale. Te lo voy a explicar más gráficamente -Echó a un lado la sábana blanca que lo cubría -Esto que ves aquí es la tercera erección que tengo en años -La cara de Tonks pasó del "y a mi que me cuentas" al "¿Cuáles fueron las otras dos?" -Tu primera consulta -Tonks musitó un "¡oh!" de sorpresa -y la noche que me llevaste a tu casa.

-¡Ajá¿Y se puede saber por qué te marchaste¿Hice algo mal? -Tonks se acercó a él visiblemente afectada.

-Pues porque por un momento tuve el sentimiento de que para ti era un juego. Lo que tenía sentido. No me mires así. Casi no nos conocíamos y para mí sí lo era -Tonks tuvo asentir dándole la razón - Además, mi antigua novia no fue muy dulce conmigo en ese sentido y, en fin, huyó cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-¡Oh! -Atinó a decir Tonks. De nuevo el tierno Remus aparecía derrotado delante de ella. El hombre serio, el doctor eficaz, el tipo que se atisbaba durante una conversación. El hombre, al fin, del que se había enamorado de aquella manera tan extraña.

-Si te he hecho entrar y pasar todo el trago de la ecografía fue, en parte, porque tenía que dejar terminado tu historial y en parte como comprobación.

-¿Por qué? -Remus no pareció entender la pregunta -Quiero decir¿por qué tanta molestia?

-Porque me he enamorado de ti -Así de sencillo era. Sin florituras, sin edulcoradas frases de amor romántico. Porque así son las cosas en la vida real. Y si no se dice claro, uno pierde el tren, la chica en este caso. Por suerte para Remus, Tonks sentía lo mismo, lo que no disminuía la cara se asombro, estupefacción, alucinación todo esto elevado a la máxima potencia.

-Los tienes bien puestos -Atinó a decir, mientras se acercaba a él. Acaba de olvidarse de la vergüenza, la desconfianza, el miedo y el enfado. Se había olvidado de Martin N´Dour desnudo en su cama, de los recuerdos de un antiguo amor, de las falsas ilusiones, de Ginny sentada en el despacho con un problema creciente... Sólo estaba Remus delante de ella, era real y la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Si no los has visto -Se rió Remus la abrazó cuando estuvo a su altura. Tonks se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su oído.

-Pero los he palpado -Le susurró con suavidad y a Remus se le alteró todo el organismo como hacía tiempo que no se le alteraba.

-Eres un poco guarrilla -Bajó sus manos hasta el trasero desnudo de Tonks y ella se rió.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

-Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido -Aseguró. De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny apareció por el marco.

-¡Voy a ser madre! -Gritó. Y después de tres "_yupis_" consecutivos, de la cara de suficiencia de Remus -típico gesto "sabía que pasaría algo así"-; Ginny torció el morro y se tapo la barriga todavía plana -Tápate pervertida, que hay críos presentes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desnudos sobre la cama de Tonks, Remus todavía respiraba acelerado y ella suspiraba lánguida a su lado. Después de cerrar la consulta, habían dejado a Ginny en su casa planeando su vida futura con un crío a cuestas, pero feliz y contenta como sólo se está cuando el instinto maternal despierta. Por suerte para la pelirroja el instinto se activó pronto. Muy pegaditos Tonks había propuesto al doctor Lupin ir a su casa porque aún tenían que aclarar algunas cosas. Era importante hablar antes de nada, pero Remus no parecía interesado en conversar. Media hora de camino en la que más de un comentario subidito de tono alteró a Tonks. De modo que casi no les dio tiempo a abrir la puerta que ya tenían los abrigos en el suelo del piso. Un nuevo _dejá vú_ los encontró tumbados en la cama, sólo que está vez Remus se quedó hasta el final. Y menudo final, pensó Tonks. Porque Remus había jurado que la bestia llevaba dormida años... Había desbancado a Martin de la lista de los mejores en la cama.

-Nymphadora -La respiración de Remus había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Hum

-El tío que te saludó ayer... -Tonks sonrió desde debajo de las sábanas donde se había metido en busca de aventuras. Sacó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Remus -Quiero decir, no creo haber estropeado nada, pero...

-Martin

-Prefería no saber su nombre. No puedo noquear a un tipo con nombre -Bromeó al ver que Tonks no estaba ni de lejos preocupada. Ella sonrió más.

-Martin N´Dour. Estuve prometida con él¿sabes?

-No, pero quizá eso sea un buen motivo para pegarle -Gruñó.

-No deberías preocuparte. Es pasado. Lo de ayer fue un error completo del que me arrepiento. Además está casado.

-¿Sí? -Tonks volvió a meterla cabeza debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Oh, sí! Me dejó plantada no en el altar, pero sí antes de la boda. Se fue con una tal Melinda -Su voz se oía amortiguada, pero el nombre sonó alto y claro en los oídos del hombre. Levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

-¡Oh! Que cabrón -Remus no pudo decir nada más porque Tonks en una de sus incursiones por debajo de las sábanas había encontrado algo con lo que jugar. Definitivamente, las resacas de campeonato y las visitas al ginecólogo habían pasado a ser los mejores momentos en la vida de Tonks.

**Fin**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Epílogo**

Ni que decir tiene que jugar a los médicos, jugaron durante mucho tiempo. Unas veces más y otras, menos. Al igual que, unas veces la vida juntos era como un caramelo dulce, un pelín empalagoso, pero que no puedes dejar de comer varias veces por semana. En otras ocasiones el cansancio y el aburrimiento los llenaba. Pero la vida de pareja tiene esas cosas. Bien lo sabían cuando Remus se marchó a vivir al escaso ático de Tonks.

El doctor Remus John Lupin, ginecólogo, ya nunca más lo fue. Cerró la consulta después de una profunda conversación con Tonks en la que salieron a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a la vida. Aquello obligó a Tonks a ver a Remus como un hombre atrapado en una serie de prejuicios y obligaciones que lo marcaron como la persona triste que se afanó en no mostrar: Unos padres que quisieron ver en él al gran médico que fue, pero nunca se lo reconocieron, una rebeldía inusitada cuando decidió, en vez de hacer cardiología como ellos querían, especializarse en ginecología y el gran error que ello supuso.

Así que la consulta cerró sin remordimientos, ni sentimientos de culpa. Remus decidió ser fotógrafo. _Free lance._ Y viajaba todo lo que quería haciendo reportajes para revistas de decoración. Se marchaba despedido en la estación por una preciosa chica de pelo rosa que siempre llevaba algún resto de óleo en su ropa o en su cara y volvía sabiéndose bien recibido por esa misma chica en ropa interior, incluso sin ella. Nunca fue más feliz.

Tonks lo vio florecer desde su estudio de pintura. Observó en Remus el cambió que la enamoró para siempre. El hombre que había conocido en la consulta de ginecología resultó ser la mitad de lo que ahora crecía día a día delante de ella y eso la hacía feliz. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que la admiración no formaba parte de la ecuación del amor, nunca estuvo en mayor desacuerdo. Admiraba a Remus, sin pedestales como le había pasado con Martin. Remus consiguió que la vida de Tonks fuera tranquila. Pintaba con esfuerzo, pero alguna exposición tuvo éxito y la tesis esperaba ser leída en cualquier momento en el que ella se atreviera a volver a mirar a los ojos de su jefe sin morirse de la vergüenza.

Por su parte, Ginny, el día que confirmó su embarazo en la consulta de Remus, entró como un terremoto en la sala donde Harry daba sus masajes y le soltó la buena nueva delante de un cliente. No pudieron por más que invitar al buen hombre a champán para celebrarlo. La felicidad de Harry era innegable y se volvió un aturullado padre primerizo. Ginny en cambio, tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar desde el mismo momento en que se supiera que estaba embarazada y por eso elaboró un espléndido plan con sus compañeros más cercanos. La idea era dirigir sin exponerse a situaciones peligrosas, delegar sin que ella resultara indispensable. Al final lo consiguió y estuvo ocho meses al mando de la Unidad de Bomberos sin que nadie tuviera una queja. Evidentemente aquello le costó ojeras, noches sin dormir y un esfuerzo superior al normal. Con razón el niño nació un mes antes en un camión de bomberos como no podía ser menos. Después del parto, Harry siguió siendo un atontado padre primerizo y ella aplicó de nuevo su estrategia para poder volver al trabajo. Organizar y delegar. La vida era dura, aún así, eran una bonita familia feliz.

Seguramente la pregunta más importante es: "¿Qué pasó con Sirius y Hermione?". Os responderé: Aquella extraña pareja se casó para decepción de miles de mujeres solteras ciudadanas de Londres. Para desgracia de todas las mujeres en trámites de separación y para amargura de la madre de Sirius. Su chico, el mayor, se casó con la pelandusca gritona. Nadie supo nunca por qué dieron el paso. Según Neville, Sirius tenía ganas de llevarle la contraria a su madre una última vez. Pero en realidad, en aquella mítica noche de borrachera, muchas cosas sucedieron y, entre ellas, el reconocimiento por parte del soltero de oro de Londres de que a Hermione no la había podido olvidar nunca y que el irse de Londres se resumía en un ataque de pánico ante el amor y que sí, Hermione, que sí, que fui un capullo¿me perdonas? El perdón terminó en boda por todo lo alto un tiempo después. De esas que luego salen en la prensa. Con un pequeño James Potter Weasley gorgojeando en el altar apretando una cestita de arras. Con una Ginny llorosa agarrada al brazo de Harry (-No llores, cielo, si quieres nos casamos. -Que no es eso, bobo.). Con un Remus y una Tonks desaparecidos durante breves periodos de tiempo y sospechosamente despeinados. Con un Ron y una Luna bailando pegados. Con Neville como sacerdote y con Draco echándole el ojo a toda niña mona invitada a la fiesta. Tenía el corazón tan grande que podía amarlas a todas.

Como nota al margen, y alguien le puede interesar, a la semana siguiente, Regulus se casó con Cho Chang de blanco, emperifollada, en una boda todavía más opulenta y cara que la de su hermano. La boda de Sirius salió en una revista. La de Regulus en dos revistas y una nota en el periódico de tirada nacional. Son esas pequeñas rencillas entre hermanos.

* * *

**Y por fin, ya está. Es quizás uno de los finales más rápidos de la historia de los finales. Pero enrollarse solo habría servido para liarlo todo más, dejar pasar otro prorrón de meses antes de continuarlo y algún que otro mensaje amenazador (gracías por el empujoncito) **

**Os agradezco a todos los que habeis leído esta historia. A los que ops gustó, a los que os empezó gustando y terminasteis odiándola, a los que os horripiló. **

**Os aseguró que esta historia no tiene nin´guna relación con la relaidad, ni la de la autora, ni la de algún personaje cercano a ella (más quisiera yo que Remus me revisara...). Insisto: cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Gracias a todos, nos leemos en la próxima historia.**


End file.
